Harry Potter y El misterio detras del Velo
by EolClowRidlley
Summary: Harry junto con sus amigos y alguno que otro enemigo estan en una aventura para salvar a Sirius. Se deberan hacer una alianza para lograr su objetivo -En re-edición-
1. El Verano Apenas Comienza

HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DETRÁS DEL VELO

**HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DETRÁS DEL VELO**

_**Resumen: **__En el verano después de los eventos del libro quinto Harry descubre una manera de salvar a Sirius del velo. Ahora necesitara la ayuda de una familia, sus amigos y sus no tan amigos para emprender el viaje y traerlo de regreso._

_**Personajes Principales:**__ Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Bill, Moody, Remus, Snape, Draco, y algo de James y Lily._

_**Personajes Originales:**__ Los Garland siendo la principal Cleao, he hecho algunos test que aseguran que no es una Mary Sue, espero que sean verdaderos y que a través de la historia continúe así porque es el modo que encontré para desarrollar esta historia._

_**Spoilers:**__ Del Libro uno al cinco y un poquito del seis y siete pero nada mayor, aunque es distinta la historia no se aleja tanto del canon de los libros siguientes, por lo menos en la esencia._

_**Parejas: **__La idea es que ninguna, pero no me he decidido, por lo menos no hasta que no hayan rescatado a Sirius, porque después de todo ese es el objetivo de este fic. Pero habrá la aparición de algo de hormonas en el aire después de todo son adolescentes. _

_**Notas Varias:**__ -Hablar- "Pensar" Casi todo está en el punto de vista de Harry o en tercera persona, si cambia especificara el punto de vista en cada sección._

_**Además, si leen por favor manden un comentario, sería un buen detalle y me alegraría el día.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de JK Rowlling y no se de que otras empresas, solo los OC son míos._

_Esta historia solo está hecha con fines de diversión es decir que no quiero lucrar con el, así que no me demanden por favor._

_**Espero se diviertan leyéndolo y que les guste.**_

**Eol.**

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO**

**Y EL VERANO APENAS COMIENZA.**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Era una de las ultimas noches de Junio y en el numero 4 de Privet Drive se encontraba un adolescente en su cuarto.

Pero Harry Potter no era cualquier adolescente pues era un mago, pero no era esto lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás; eran otra serie de circunstancias en su vida, para ser sinceros unas circunstancias poco agradables, por lo menos para él.

Harry Potter era el niño que vivió, el único que había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina lanzada por el mago más poderoso del último siglo "Lord Voldemort" y al suceder esto bajo extrañas circunstancias el mago oscuro desapareció.

Harry se volvió el héroe del mundo mágico pero a él en realidad no le importaba eso, sino lo que le sucedió a su pequeña familia por ese hecho "histórico" para los magos, ya que esa noche del 31 de Octubre había perdido a sus padres los cuales murieron protegiéndolo hace poco menos de 16 años.

El había vivido la gran mayoría de su vida en casa de sus tíos, pero él sabía que eso no era una ventaja. Las cosas habían dado un giro positivo hace poco tiempo, ahora sabía que tenia un padrino Sirius Black el cual era uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres, y se había vuelto rápidamente en su familia de verdad. Pero él también le había sido arrebatado hace unos cuantos meses por una de los mortífagos de Voldemort el cual desde finales de su cuarto año había vuelto.

Como pueden imaginarse no eran pensamientos muy agradables, pero eran los que tenia el joven de cabello azabache y ojos verdes esa noche mientras estaba recostado en su cama.

Su cuarto estaba desarreglado, había ropa tirada en el suelo, algunos libros abiertos por ahí; Pero lo que lo hacia ver realmente desordenado era un montón de papeles amarillos apretados en forma de pelota que se encontraban tirados descuidadamente en una de las esquinas del cuarto.

Harry se sentía triste y solo, no había sonreído desde hacia mucho ya no recordaba desde hace cuanto, se sentía tan culpable e impotente por la muerte de Sirius, pero a la vez se mezclaba con el enojo con el mismo y con el mundo por que sabia que la vida se le cerraba por esa estúpida profecía.

Pero el no creía en el destino... o eso era lo que había sostenido todos esos años en clase de adivinación. Aunque era difícil sostenerlo desde que se habían cumplido las palabras de la profesora Trelawney en el tercer año...

* * *

Empecé a escuchar ruidos en la ventana, le pegaban al vidrio eran como piquetes.

-¡¡Otra carta!! Que no pueden entender que quiero que me dejen en paz.- Dije bastante molesto aunque moderando la voz para no despertar a nadie.

Habían llegado muchas cartas este verano y eso que solo llevaba unas pocas semanas de haber iniciado; parecía que el silencio solo lograba que insistieran mas, pero eso era justo lo contrario de lo que quería lograr, yo no quería saber nada de nadie, solo quería a Sirius de regreso.

Tome la carta del búho y seguí el ritual de ese verano, la hice bolas sin leerla y la tire al monte de hojas amarillas donde se apilaban las demás que había recibido, iba rumbo a cerrar la ventana cuando una lechuza parda paso por ella y se puso en mi hombro para que tomara su envió.

Me molesto que entraran tan seguido, pero al fin y al cabo no era su culpa. Tome a regañadientes el sobre y la lechuza partió de inmediato, pero cuando quise tirar la carta al montón junto a las otras no pude. La carta no quería despegarse de mi mano, en cuanto la agarraba se adhería a la otra y así sucesivamente no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera.

-¡¡Qué demonios??- "Que te sucede carta estúpida déjame" Esto no ayudaba en nada a calmar mis ánimos.

Pero por mas que luchaba era inútil, desesperado por deshacerme de ella la pise, pero de pronto la carta empezó a hacer soniditos con una voz chillona.

-Léeme, léeme, léeme, léeme, léeme, léeme...-

Cada vez que la cambiaba de mano o intentaba meterla debajo de los cojines para callarla la carta lo repetía más y mas fuerte

-LEEME, LEEME, LEEME, LEEME, LEEME, LEEME, LEEME...-

Ya estaba francamente desesperado. Mis tíos vendrán y verán ese desastre; no es que realmente les importara la razón, ellos se enojarían de todos modos y eso tampoco me importaba más, pero no tenia ganas de aguantar las peroratas del tío Vernon sobre la magia.

Así me vi en la necesidad de abrir la carta de mala gana. La pequeña gritona era un pergamino largo que traída dentro dos paquetitos envueltos en manta que cayeron al abrirla, los recogí y avente sobre la cama. La carta estaba escrita con una letra bonita, sin ser demasiado elaborada, y baje mi vista buscando la confirmación a mis sospechas, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo ya había reconocido quien me la había mandado, al final en el lugar donde suele ir la firma había un pequeño pentagrama.

* * *

Era la madrugada de un día de finales de Junio no más allá de las tres de la mañana, un joven de pelo negro y desordenado escribía en tres pergaminos distintos unas cuantas frases, cerro cuidadosamente las cartas no sin antes agregarle a cada una de las tres una pluma que parecía provenir de un ave.

Tomo la primera que tenia a la mano y se la dio al búho pardo que había regresado como si supiera que era el momento de hacerlo y las otras dos a su querida lechuza Hedwing, a Hedwing le dio además un trozo de pergamino con dos nombres escritos y dos monedas, ambas salieron antes de que entrara mas el día.

El joven apago las luces de su cuarto que ahora lucia despejado se dirigió hacia su cama y sonrió.

* * *

_**Bueno ya se que esta cortito pero apenas estoy calentando motores espero subir muy seguido ya que la idea esa ya en mi cabeza aunque mi musa puede negarse ténganme paciencia y no se les olvide mandar reviews.**_

_**SEPTIEMBRE 08 Cambie un poco la forma en párrafos y otros detalles, aunque le sigue faltando un beta, cuando lo tenga tenfrá también sus correciones.**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones no duden dármelos.**_

_**EolClowRidlley**_


	2. Como una aguja en un pajar

**Pues ahí le va el chap 2 haber que les parece**

**Hola aquí les traigo noticias.**

**Espero que les guste y ya me quitare luego la espina de hacer un fic, con los merodeadores viajando al futuro.**

**Ahhh si Obviamente yo no soy JK Rowling así que ningún personaje de ella es mío si tienen dudas pregunten que no les mentiré.**

**NOTA: NO CAMBIE LOS PIES NI CABEZA DE HISTORIA EN LA RE-EDICIÓN**

**SON ANECDOTAS XDXDXDXD**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

**COMO UNA AGUJA EN UN PAJAR**

Era la mañana del primero de Agosto y Vernon Dursley repetía su rutina de las vacaciones, no se podía decir que le molestara la rutina, mas bien la rutina era buena lo único malo era que en esa parte tenia que despertar a ese muchacho Potter.

-Muchacho te lo repito por ultima vez o sales a ayudar a tu tía o veras como te va...-

Era la tercera vez que le gritaba al chico el cual en su opinión cada año que volvía era mas y mas irrespetuoso.

-TE LO ADVERTI... bien sabes que debes de ayudar a preparar el desayuno para el pequeño Dudley.-

El tío Vernon abrió la puerta rojo de ira y de tanto gritar claro. No se podía decir que Vernon Dursley era una persona saludable, así que lo rojo podría tener otras causas, pero lo que vio lo hizo pasar por colores bastante interesantes, primero tomo un morado por la ira, luego bajo abruptamente hacia un blanco, al pensar que iban a decir esos locos de su mundo cuando lo supieran, después al decidir que realmente no le importaba se calmo pero no pudo evitar ponerse amarillo por la bilis derramada. Despues de pasados esos subitos cambios de animo.

Bajo las escaleras para avisarle a Petunia y se hizo el recordatorio mental de revisar que estuviera completa la loza y los cubiertos de plata.

* * *

Una chica pequeña y de cabello verde menta llegaba al puesto de vigía que estaba situado enfrente de la casa donde habitaba Harry y sus familiares. Eran mas de las doce del día y el sol estaba pegando duro, obviamente este iba a ser uno de esos veranos de época.

_-Hola Shakles como esta la guardia?-_ Le pregunto a un hombre de color que se encontraba sentado en el lugar_._

_-Bien Tonks, al muggle gordo se le hizo tarde para ir por la fruta en su au..to.movil, al parecer a puerta trasera de esa cosa no quería cerrar, de ahí han estado retrasados. El chico todavía no saca la basura de la mañana. Aparte de eso uhhhmm... ¡¡ahhh si!! Ayer por fin el chico mando dos cartas, una con su lechuza blanca y otra carta con una de esas pardas del correo._

_-¿En serio? !!es genial¡¡, ¿pero como le hizo para conseguir una lechuza del correo?-_

_-Bueno ya sabes cuantas cartas le han estado mandando sus amigos, llegan por lo menos tres cada noche, aunque esta ha sido la primera vez que manda respuesta. Me imagino que como eran tantas decidió pagar un envió.-_

Después de dos horas de espera se abrió la puerta de la cocina, pero en lugar de ser Harry sacando la basura era la señora Dursley cumpliendo con ese deber.

Shaklebolt y Tonks se sorprendieron bastante, eso era muy inusual por no decir nunca visto.

La chica hablo_.- Iré a revisar si Harry esta bien, esos muggles siempre lo mandan a hacer los deberes, ¿por que no los esta haciendo?, estoy preocupada ¿estará enfermo?-_

_-No lo creo tranquilízate, si algo hubiese pasado lo sabríamos tenemos la casa muy bien vigilada. Pero de todos modos mejor estar seguros. Ya conoces la operación de revisión tu abajo y yo arriba y con cuidado Tonks no queremos que sepan que los estamos vigilando.-_

Ambos se pusieron en marcha usando el hechizo desilusionador.

Ella reviso la cocina donde encontró a la Sra. Dursley y después la salita de estar donde estaban Vernon y Dudley, uno leyendo el periódico y el otro viendo la tele.

Reviso en todos lados poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa incluso reviso en la alacena de debajo de la escalera ya que había escuchado rumores sobre ella. Pero Harry no estaba en ningún lado.

Siguiendo su entrenamiento se fue hacia el punto de reunión donde ya estaba Shaklebolt esperándola.

_-¿Lo encontraste?-_

_-No-_ contesto ella

_-Ya me lo temía, ni siquiera estaban sus cosas en el cuarto, no hay rastros de pelea tampoco note señales de apariciones en la casa. He mandado con mi patronus aviso a Dumbledore necesitamos a Moody el es el mejor rastreando.-_

_-¿Y en cuanto tiempo llegara? ¿Que no estaba en una misión?-_

_-No lo se Tonks, hay que encontrar la manera en que salió el chico-_

_-¿¿Salió?? Harry no se pudo haber escapado, el no haría eso.-_

_-Pues al parecer lo hizo y en nuestras narices.-_

* * *

La tarde en Privet Drive fue todo menos rutinaria, llegaron mas Aurores que revisaron completamente la casa. Aunque no eran imposibles de detectar a menos de que supieras que es lo que estabas buscando.

En la noche, Remus Lupin y Ojoloco Moody interrogaron a los Dursley. Como era obvio no pudiendo sacar mas que unos cuantos balbuceos que iban por este estilo.

-...Huyo de la casa, no sabemos nada- Y una extraña referencia a que no faltaba nada de la vajilla.

* * *

**Esa noche en los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix.**

-Nada Albus el chico se esfumo, no tenemos ni una pista, Snape esta rastreando las cartas que mando el chico esa noche.- El que hablaba era Sturgis Podmore pasando el reporte.

-ALBUS!!- Llego gritando por la chimenea el señor Weasley. -Ron ha recibido una carta de Harry.-

-¿¿En verdad??- La cara del director se ilumino, hasta este instante sus ojos siempre brillantes habían estado cansados y la preocupación estaba clara en su cara.

-Aquí esta.- Dijo el señor Weasley pasándosela a Dumbledore

_**Ron.**_

_**Gracias por tus cartas solo te escribo para decirte que estoy y estaré bien, nos vemos el 2 de Septiembre en Hogwarts.**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_

_**Harry.**_

_-¿Esto era todo?-_ pregunto el director_._

_-Si-_ Contesto decaido el Sr. weasley

_- ¿parece que ya lo tenia planeado no?-_ Dijo Tonks

Dumbledore pregunto al Sr. Wesley_ -Dime ¿fue Hedwing quien se la entrego?-_

_-No Albus, Ron dice que era una lechuza del correo-_

_-Remus ve a casa de la señorita Granger hay que alcanzar a Hedwing ella nos puede llevar a Harry.-_

_-No es necesario Albus.-_ Dijo Ojoloco mientras se sacudía la ceniza de sus ropas_. -Ya he ido a revisar y le ha llegado una carta igual a esa, solo que con su nombre y también la ha entregado una lechuza del correo. El chico ha pensado en que lo íbamos a rastrear y le pidió a su lechuza que llevara su carta al correo para que de ahí la mandaran y así perdiéramos el rastro_.-

Dumbledore se sentó y se acomodo las gafas de media luna.

-_Ojoloco los quiero a todos atentos, al parecer no nos queda mas que esperar, pero quiero que estén vigilando no podemos dejar que lo capturen los mortifagos.-_

_-Potter estúpido, ponerse en riesgo solo por que quiere ser un héroe, ¿que no le basto con lo del ministerio?, además entramos el primero no el segundo, ni siquiera eso ha logrado aprender.-_

_-Calma Severus;_ _no es necesario que te pongas así. Si bien es cierto que Harry hizo mal en irse de ese modo, estoy seguro de que tuvo sus razones y creo que sabe muy bien que entramos el primero, lo cual quiere decir que no legara en el expreso sino hasta la segunda noche. Ahora no nos queda mas que mantener la calma.-_ Termino de decir Dumbledore aunque parecía que quería convencerse a si mismo

* * *

**Muhahaha lo he logrado por fin el segundo capitulo y miren que por un momento lo vi imposible.**

**Gracias a quienes mandaron reviews.**

**Sakura-Diana-Black**

**Ivita Black**

**Lizzy Black**

**Parece que la familia Black es muy activa espero no decepcionarlas, no se les olvide mandarme sugerencias o lo que quieran me dio tanta felicidad recibirlos que salte del gusto aunque por eso mi hermana cada vez tiene mas certeza de mi poca estabilidad mental.**

**Bueno no se puede tener todo en este mundo. ññ**

**/eolclowridlley**


	3. OH! Hogwarts Hogwarts

**Siiiii Harry ha regresado se descubriran los misterios de su desaparición **

_**Siiiii :p Aquí les va el que sigue Gracias por sus reviews**_

**Me han dicho que no se entendieron algunas de las notas del capitulo anterior así que la explicación es la siguiente, mi deseo era hacer un fanfic con los merodeadores viajando al futuro con Harry, pero resulta que no se dejo y la historia tomo otro rumbo así que este seria mas o menos el resumen.**

**Es el verano después del paso de Sirius por el velo, Harry desaparece de casa de sus tíos y regresa para iniciar una búsqueda para salvar a Sirus de lo que quiera que hay del otro lado del velo, saldrán Remus, Petter, Voldy, Sirius, James y Lily, etc.**

**Gracias espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**OH!! HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS**

Era el primero de Septiembre y en la estación de Kings Cross específicamente en el anden 9 ¾ había un alboroto, chicos desde primero a Séptimo llegaban cargados con baúles y mascotas, sus familias despidiéndose y ellos reencontrándose con sus compañeros, así que no era nada inusual que se hallaran Ron y Hermione en medio del barullo.

_-Como has estado Mione ¿lista para nuestro sexto año?.-_

_-Claro ¿has visto a alguien de la orden?.-_

_-Nop, parece que entendieron el mensaje de Harry.-_

_-Pues que sorpresa se van a llevar mañana.-_

_-¿Ya has encontrado algo?.-_

_-No mucho pero investigare lo mas que pueda antes de que llegue Harry.- _

_-Yo te ayudo, ¿empezaremos desde hoy o mañana en la mañana?.-_

_-¿Ron? ¿Realmente te estas poniendo de voluntario para investigar en la Biblioteca?-_

_-¡¡Claro!! Harry es mi mejor amigo y ambos sabemos cuan importante es Snuffles para el, no soy tan insensible ¿sabes?.-_

Ambos chicos habían cambiado desde el ultimo curso, no solo físicamente ya que Hermione por fin había logrado domar su cabello y lucia unas ondas muy bellas, se veía mas arreglada la verdad muy guapa y sobre todo muy contenta consigo misma; ni que Ron era mucho mas alto y se peinaba el cabello de una forma mas moderna, sino mentalmente ahora entendían mas a lo que se enfrentaban y también estaba claro para ellos que Harry tenia su amistad y su apoyo incondicional ya que el los necesitaba tanto como ellos a el.

Si, en resumidas palabras se podía decir que habían madurado.

Era el gran banquete de bienvenida, los alumnos habían sido sorteados y Remus Lupin observaba con aprensión la mesa de Gryffindor, Remus estaba como invitado supuestamente para ayudar al nuevo profesor de defensa con el club de duelo, pero su cabeza estaba con cierta persona de ojos verdes.

Harry no estaba sentado en la mesa, el sabia que no podía haber hecho nada pero le preocupaba tanto el chico, Dumbledore lo había tenido informado de las nulas noticias sobre el, pero Remus estaba decidido a hacer lo posible por ayudar a Harry y que entendiera que aunque Sirius ya no estuviera no estaba solo, además de todo Harry era su única familia ya que todos los demás se habían ido, incluso el buen Sirius, el y James fueron sus hermanos y no les importo que el fuera un mounstro, tampoco le importaba a Harry eso.

Pero la verdad es que le remordía la conciencia ya que ni siquiera podía cuidar de Harry, solo pudo pensar que diría Sirius si supiera de la situación.

* * *

_**2 de SEPTIEMBRE HORA DE LA CENA**_

Minerva McGonagall estaba muy nerviosa aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, era la cuarta vez que le decía a Remus que se calmara que tenia hasta las doce de la noche para llegar y que no había razón para pensar que algo malo le hubiera pasado. Pero en verdad estaba bastante preocupada por Harry, sobretodo en que estuviera todavía enojado con Dumbledore, el cual estaba sentado disfrutando de su postre, ella esperaba encontrar un modo en que Harry volviera a confiar en el.

Como era primer día de clases muchos de los jóvenes de los cursos menores se habían retirado ya que este era considerado un día difícil, volteo a la mesa de Gryffindor para ver a Ron y a Hermione platicando o ¿peleando? Bueno no se sabia con esos chicos pero lo que mas le llamo la atención es que no se veían en lo mas mínimo preocupados, esperaban pacientemente como si supieran la hora en que Harry llegaría.

¿Pero como era eso posible? habían estado vigilando también su correo y no había llegado ninguna carta de él, solo se habían mandado entre ellos unas tres cartas diciendo básicamente que esperaban que Harry estuviera bien, nada fuera de lo normal.

¿Que ocultarían esos chicos?

Cuando el comedor estaba casi vació, el profesor Dumbledore se acomodo la túnica y volteo a ver la puerta de el gran comedor, por un instante no se vio nada pero de pronto entro por ella un chico.

Harry, el cual había crecido durante este verano de eso no cabía duda y también había ganado peso ya no se veía como un chico flaco, tenia una expresión risueña en el rostro pero luego se torno mas seria, venia vestido de forma muggle con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una chamarra de deportes azul con verde su cabello estaba un poco mas largo y mucho mas despeinado, junto a el había una chica bajita y delgadita como de un metro sesenta tal vez menos con el cabello a media espalda café como quebrado sus ojos eran café oscuro tenia una expresión bastante rara como la de una persona de negocios no parecía emocionada con el techo, ni con las velas como si no los viera, también venia vestida de forma muggle muy parecida a Harry aunque su chamarra era roja y traía un bagpag en la espalda.

-_!!Compañero!! ¡!Harry!!- _Llegaron gritando a abrazarlo Ron y Hermione, la chica se hizo al lado.

_-¿Como has estado? te perdiste la cena hubieras llegado mas temprano.-_

_-Lo siento nos tomo mas tiempo llegar de lo que esperábamos. Les presento a Cleao ella viene conmigo.-_

_-Hermione y Ron la saludaron y ella les contesto amable pero bastante formalmente.-_

Hermione le paso un pedazo de pergamino a Harry, cuando iban a seguir con la conversación...

_-Hola Harry me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo.-_

_-Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore a mi también me da gusto verlo-_

_-Harry creo que hay muchas cosas que tienes que contarnos, pasemos a mi oficina si me hacen favor tu y ¿la señorita?-_

-_Garland. Señor director.-_

_-Bueno tu y la señorita Garland hagan el favor de acompañarme, Remus te pido que también nos acompañes_.-

Harry se despidió de sus amigos diciendo que se verían al rato y se dirigió hacia la gárgola.

* * *

_**Gracias a Sara fénix Black y a Lizzy Black, familia Black los quiero especialmente a ti Sirius. **_

_**Ahhh... y a mi querida Horion Potter aunque me ponga de mala en sus historias. **_

_**Espero subir el próximo capitulo muy pronto...**_


	4. Dando y Dando

Pues veamos aquí esta el cuatro:

Ahhh Lizzy todo eso lo que me preguntaste se resuelve en este y el próximo capitulo no te contesto por que le quito la emoción.

Bueno para que no se quejen los personajes son de JK, si aunque parezca increíble no son míos así que esto solo esta hecho con fines de diversión.

Gracias a mi beta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Harry creo que hay muchas cosas que tienes que contarnos pasemos a mi oficina si me hacen favor tu y la señorita?_

_-Garland. Señor director._

_-Bueno tu y la señorita Garland háganme favor de acompañarme, Remus te pido que también nos acompañes._

_Harry se despidió de sus amigos diciendo que se verían al rato y se dirigió hacia la gárgola..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 4**

**DANDO Y DANDO.**

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

En Hogsmeade.

-Lo sabia, te dije que el traslador tenía que tener a Hogsmeade en su mapa.- dije con mi mejor voz de burla

-Si tenías razón gran Harry Potter... presumido. Además vamos tarde y tengo hambre.- contesto Cleao haciendo su mejor monótono, para luego gritar -Oye mira que tienda tan grande de dulces ¡¡vamos, vamos acerquémonos al aparador!!.-

Estaba en casa, bueno por lo menos muy cerca. Mientras caminábamos podía ver a mi ahora compañera la cual tenía severos problemas de bipolaridad, ya que en general tenía una mentalidad demasiado madura para su edad concentrada en sus deberes y sus compromisos y con una franqueza brutal y practica para lograr su objetivo, pero otras veces como en este instante parecía tener no mas de trece años brincando cual niño chiquito ante todo.

A grandes rasgos había aprendido a entender su carácter, a ella intentaba siempre que interactuaba con gente nueva dar su cara mas alegre la felicidad y sonrisas esa era su protección, solo los mas cercanos podían libremente ver su actitud normal a menos de que algo se cruzara en el camino de lo que deseaba. Pero había veces como ahora en que podía sorprenderle lo más simple del mundo por que no tenía mucho conocimiento de lo común de la vida (muggle o mágica) y eso la sorprendía, esa mezcla era Cleao.

_-Harry ¿¿¿falta mucho para llegar??? ¿Crees que me permitan pasar? Guauuu viste ese cuervo tan grande, mira que para que se vea en la noche.-_

_-Calma ¿que hoy andas de hiperactiva no? No te preocupes, no te aseguro que nos reciban con... ¿como? Mariaches pero no habrá problema ya lo veras.-_

_-Son mariachis y eso espero, si no puedo quedarme en este pueblo se ve bastante entretenido y no quisiera causarte problemas -_

_-No me causas problemas y soy yo el que debería de estar agradecido por la ayuda que me brindaron tu y tu familia.-_

_-Yo no hice nada fueron mis abuelos, pero no empecemos con esa discusión tan añeja, mas bien dime ¿que este es el castillo?-_

-_Bueno pues llegamos, yo hablare con Dumbledore sobre tu estancia y nos mantendremos apegados al plan.-_

_-Señor, si señor.-_

_-Bueno pues allá vamos, y cruce l punte dando un respiro profundo.-_

_**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**_

Y ahí estaba otra vez en la oficina del Director, no había pasado un solo año sin pisarla y que recordara, las buenas noticias siempre se las daban en la enfermería no en esa oficina.

_-Harry comenzó Albus Dumbledore, podías explicarnos el por que de tu desaparición.-_

Estaba bien era hora de comenzar lo que con tanto cuidado había planeado...

-P_rofesor Dumbledore, me fui por que he encontrado una manera de traer a Sirius de regreso.-_

_-Pero Harry- _interrumpió el profesor Lupin_, -Sirius esta muerto tu mismo lo viste caer por el velo del departamento de los misterios, por mucho que nos duela no nos queda mas que aceptar que ya no esta con nosotros.-_

_-Harry el profesor Lupin tiene razón esa es la verdad.-_

_-Es cierto que Sirius paso a través del velo pero eso no quiere decir que este muerto ese velo es una entrada al mundo de la muerte eso es lo único que han podido comprobar los magos del ministerio y la maldición que le hecho Beatrix no era la Avada Kedravra así que no esta muerto.-_

_-Harry- _dijo Dumbledore_ -al cruzar ese velo Sirius murió.-_

_-Disculpen que me meta.- _Cleao hablo sin moverse de su silla_, -Pero como sabe eso, es cierto que es una entrada al mundo de la muerte pero no quiere decir que mueras al cruzarlo, imaginen si fuera así cual seria el punto de tenerlo en el departamento de los misterios, no seria mas que un arco con un velo que mata.-_

_-Además profesor podríamos decir que Sirius me mando un mensaje aunque no de ningún modo convencional y hemos podido averiguar que se necesita para poder pasar "seguramente" a través del velo, aunque todavía nos falta conseguir lo que necesitamos además de la información de cómo sacar a Sirius de ahí.-_ Dije con la voz mas segura que puede hacer

_-Si eso es verdad hay que ponernos en marcha, Harry la orden lo resolverá.-_

_-Lo siento profesor pero seremos parte de esto.-_

_-¿Seremos?- _Pregunto Dumbledore

_-Ron, Hermione, Cleao y yo.-_

_-Harry entiende que es muy peligroso- _Contesto Dumbledore con sus ojos sobresaliendo de los anteojos

_-Lo entiendo y de todos modos lo haré ya se dio cuenta que no puede obligarme a quedarme encerrado, déjenos ayudar pregúntele a la orden si es necesario.-_

_-Le informare a la orden, ¿cual es la información?-_

_-Otra vez lo siento Profesor, pero sino están de nuestro lado es decir si no nos ayudan no vamos a dejar que encuentren una manera de taparnos, voy a salvar a Sirus profesor y espero que me ayude a hacerlo._

Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo Harry y el profesor Dumbledore se veían como sopesando lo dicho, Remus tenia una cara de shock tremendo y la chica estaba perfectamente sentada viendo al director y a su amigo.

_-Si así es como vas a querer hacer las cosas Harry ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?-_

_-La primera parte se tiene que realizar a finales de Octubre e inicios de Noviembre creo que mientras mas rápido se decidan mejor organizados estaremos.-_

_-La orden se reúne en 8 días para esa fecha te podré dar una respuesta.-_

_-Gracias Director y discúlpeme por haberlos preocupado. Además quería saber si ¿hay algún problema con que Cleao estudie aquí con nosotros?-_

_-No, por supuesto que no. Pero ¿en que año va señorita?_

_-Mi nombre es Cleao Garland y la verdad es que no lo se, todo el tiempo he estado estudiando con mis abuelos en casa.-_

_-Muy bien ¿Cleao?- _La chica asintió con la cabeza_. -Mañana la profesora McGonagall le hará algunos exámenes para conocer su nivel y será sorteada a alguna casa, mientras tanto se quedara en la torre de Gryffindor con las alumnas de sexto ¿y sus cosas?-_

_-Las traigo conmigo Señor Director.-_

_-Profesor Dumbledore esta bien querida niña, bueno Harry será mejor que se retiren a su sala común la contraseña es "__hiprogryffo__" Les mandare algo para que cenen, que tengan buenas noches y bienvenidos._

Iban caminando rumbo a la sala común a paso lento.

_-¿Como supiste lo que decía el ministerio sobre el velo Harry?_

_-Hermione consiguió la información y además me escribio un mini resumen en el pergamino que me dio en el gran comedor.-_

_-Ah. Oye por un instante creí que te habías olvidado de mi.-_

_-Por supuesto que no, será mejor que cenemos y nos vayamos a dormir mañana tendrás un día difícil.-_

_-Genial mi primer día en una escuela mágica y con exámenes que le sucede a este mundo.-_

Llegaron a la sala común, Harry se divirtió oyendo las exclamaciones de admiración de Cleao mientras el le explicaba que era cada cosa a las 12 le enseño que camino tomar para ir a los dormitorios de chicas y la vio subir. Subió a su cuarto vio a Ron dormido con las cortinas abiertas, seguramente lo había estado esperando, saco su pijama y se acostó el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo fue aguanta Sirius voy por ti...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pues miren que no soy muy fanática de las conversaciones pero necesito explicar que onda con todo esto así que ni modo, ahora en relación al el personaje nuevo bueno necesito alguien que me de oportunidad de alterar la historia creo que mas adelante desaparecerá opinen al respecto. A propósito de eso le cambie el apellido a la chica pero la pagina no me a dejado arreglarlo en el otro capitulo ¬¬*

Bueno espero que les guste y esperen las respuestas de el día que desapareció Harry En el próximo capitulo.

Eol.

17 ene. 09 Gracias especiales a syce que me hizo notar que me comí este capitulo y puse dos veces el siguiente.


	5. El Ultimo Merodeador

Hola espero que les guste este capitulo

Gomen, gomen, gomen nassai.

Osease Siento de corazón haberme tardado, realmente ya voy en el capitulo 12 pero me ha dado mucha flojera escribirlos en mi compu pero se han acabado los segundos parciales y ahora no tengo pretextos.

Además buscando una historia en la pagina encontré una que me llamo la atención, pero se me hacia conocida pensé que ya la había leído y cuando cheque el autor y vi que era mi nombre el de la autora me caí de la silla estilo anime y decidí seguir escribiéndola para contarme el final

Para que no digan que no cumplo, nada de lo de JK es mío, bla, bla, bla.

**Nota Importante** (luego no digan que no advertí): si no han leído el libro 5 no sigan o les arruino la diversión y seguro van a llorar.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**EL ULTIMO MERODEADOR**

Después de desayunar Harry se acerco a la mesa de profesores mas específicamente a donde se encontraba el Profesor Lupin, Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían dos horas libres y Cleao tenia que hablar con la profesora McGonagall así que era el momento perfecto.

_-Profesor ¿podemos hablar?_

_-Claro Harry pasemos a mis habitaciones._

Las habitaciones de Remus Lupin eran las mismas que había estado ocupando mientras dio clases en el tercer año. Harry estaba nervioso pero estaba convencido de que debía de hablar con el, era cierto que no tenia una relación tan profunda con Remus como la tenia con Sirius pero entendía también que el era mas retraído y que la soledad había hecho gran mella en el.

Ya que en una sola noche se quedo solo, ese 31 de Octubre del 81 cuando todos sus amigos se fueron, seguro fue difícil comprender que dos de ellos fueron asesinados y el tercero fue el traidor causante de esas desgracias.

En la actualidad no había una gran diferencia, dos de sus amigos estaban muertos pero el traidor había cambiado ya que nunca fue Sirius Black, sino Petter Petigrew que fingió su muerte y en el tercer año reapareció de su escondite (no voluntariamente) y volvió con su amo. Había sido un año difícil ya que Sirius tenia que esconderse por culpa del ministerio que no aceptaba su inocencia, pero a la vez Feliz para Harry, Remus y el propio Sirius ya que ya no se sentían solos.

Pero les habían vuelto a quitar a Sirus, en una trampa de Voldemort para obtener la profecía, Bellatrix Lestrange(su prima) lo había lanzado a través del velo del departamento de los misterios.

_-¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Dumbledore Harry?_

_-Si profesor Lupin y no pienso parar hasta regresarlo._

_-Harry, sabes que puedes llamarme Remus y quiero que sepas que yo me preocupo mucho por ti y que siempre puedes contar conmigo, aunque no sea tu padrino._

_-Harry sonrió, sabia que el profesor... Remus lo entendería y confiaría en sus palabras ya que aunque fue el mas estricto de los amigos de su padre también era y es todo un merodeador._

_-¿Pero como descubriste la manera, le mencionaste a Dumbledore que Sirius te había mandado un mensaje, podrías explicarme?_

_-Ahhh... pues no me acuerdo muy bien del día pero era uno de los últimos de Junio, me seguían llegando cartas y yo estaba muy molesto además de que me sentía muy culpable de la muerte de Sirius, pero esa noche llego una carta difícil de ignorar._

* * *

**Flashback--**

"...se acerco para cerrar la ventana y antes de que lo lograra una lechuza parda paso por ella y se puso en el hombro de Harry para que tomara su envió.

Eso hizo el a regañadientes y la lechuza partió de inmediato, pero cuando quiso tirar la carta al montón junto a las otras no pudo. La carta no se despegaba de su mano en cuanto la agarraba se adhería a la otra y así sucesivamente no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera.

¡¡Qué demonios?? Que te sucede carta estúpida déjame.

Pero por mas que luchaba era inútil en su desesperación por deshacerse de ella quiso pisarla, pero de pronto la carta empezó a hacer soniditos. Léeme, léeme, léeme... con voz chillona y cada vez que se la cambiaba de mano o intentaba meterla debajo de los cojines para callarla la carta lo repetía mas y mas fuerte Léeme, léeme, léeme, léeme...

Harry ya estaba francamente desesperado pensó que sus tíos vendrían y verían ese desastre, no es que realmente le importara todavía si se enojaban con el, pero no tenia ganas de aguantar las peroratas del tío Vernon sobre la magia.

Así pues la tomo y la abrió de mala gana era un pergamino largo de el cayeron dos paquetitos envueltos en manta que recogió y puso sobre la cama; La carta estaba escrita con una letra bonita, sin ser demasiado elaborada, reviso hasta abajo aunque no necesitaba hacerlo el ya sabia quien se la había mandado, al final en el lugar donde suele ir la firma había un pequeño pentagrama..."

**FIN del FlashBack--**

* * *

Yo sabia que la carta era de Nessy (solo ella mandaba cartas tan insistentes) nos habíamos conocido de pasada en la Copa de Quiddicht y se había vuelto mi penpal (se escribían cartas de vez en cuando), pero nuestras cartas nunca pasaron de saludos y temas sin importancia sobre todo de quiddich, así que aunque nos escribíamos seguido me sorprendió bastante su carta, pero no tanto como cuando la leí.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que estés bien._

_Pues bien se que tu cumpleaños es hasta dentro de un mes pero a mi y a mis abuelos nos pareció bien adelantarte tu regalo, recuerda que los 16 son muy importantes(tanto como todos los demás pero tu no me contradigas)_

_Me costo mucho trabajo elegir tu regalo mas que nada por que el catalogo por lechuza nunca llego._

_Así que me decidí y fui directo a la calle Honda a comprártelo(es el lugar de compras mágicas aquí donde yo vivo)_

_Si te preguntas ¿Que es? Pues es un colgante comunicador (como los Walkytalky muggles con la diferencia de que solo necesitas pensar no es necesario hablar)._

_Tu tienes el principal y cada pluma de las que tiene se convierte en otro que tu das así te mantienes comunicado con los dueños de las plumas, todos los colgantes el principal y los accesorios cambian a la forma que su dueño quiera cuantas veces quiera, es decir que no es fácil de identificar pudiendo llevarlo a cualquier lado._

_Además tiene un pilón de los brujos mexicanos (chamanes) no es detectable y aunque en su cambio de forma utiliza magia, no puede ser registrada por ningun ministerio._

_Mi abuelo te mando un regalo que no se que es, esta en el otro envoltorio espero que te gusten._

_Siento el método tan rudo de entregarte la carta pero quería asegúrame de que la leyeras y no la mandaras al montón a donde estoy segura enviado todas las que has recibido este verano._

_PD: no olvides a los que quieres ya que eso es lo que los mantiene vivos._

Mi genio subió rápidamente. Que nervio de esa chica como si me importara algo mi cumpleaños o cualquier otra cosa que sucediera, además quien se creía ella para opinar sobre Sirius, si ni siquiera lo conoció. Por que no me dejaban todos de una buena vez en paz, que era tan difícil de entender que quería estar solo.

Tome la carta la hice bola y la lance al rincón a donde debió de haber parado desde un principio. Abrí mi baúl buscando entre mis cosas algo con lo cual distraerme cualquier cosa, pasaron libros y otras chácharas en realidad no me estaba fijando bien que era lo que sacaba hasta que en el fondo di con el espejo de Sirius, roto y abandonado.

Las lagrimas empezaron a acudir a mi yo intente a toda costa evitarlo, no iba a llorar ni iba a ser débil eso era lo que había matado a Sirius, pero al pensar en eso recordé a mi padrino con vida sonriéndome y llore, no se si fue mi desesperación reflejada en mis lagrimas al tocar el espejo, yo quiero creer que fue Sirius respondiendo mi llamado.

En el momento que mis lagrimas tocaron el espejo vi unas imágenes en los fragmentos, eran una especie de dibujos del tipo de esos de los libros viejos de la biblioteca, en uno de ellos se podía ver el arco con el velo pero no se encontraba en el departamento de los misterios sino sobre un pedestal y de pronto una luz muy brillante salía de una cosa en las manos de alguien y al pegar con el velo lo volvía como una superficie de agua, por el salía una persona la imagen cambio y en un solo pedazo vi la bola de papel que era la carta de Cleao.

Fue como si un rompecabezas se armara en mi mente entendí que tenia una oportunidad de salvar a Sirius pero también tenia la extraña sensación de que no tenia mucho tiempo y de que la clave para resolver ese secreto estaba en la carta hecha bolas en el rincón, me senté en la cama para tranquilizarme y di con los dos bultos abrí el primero, era una piedra verde brillante recortada bruscamente atada como un collar con una correa de cuero y junto con ella había un papiro bastante delgado que decía con una letra muy elaborada.

_..."si deseas respuestas prepárate para iniciar el viaje, toma la carta junto con la piedra y concéntrate en ella, es un traslador cuya magia residual no se puede detectar. Toma las precauciones que consideres necesarias._

_atte. Leonard Garland..."_

Me puse a trabajar de inmediato, primero no quería que me interrumpieran mientras investigaba pero era un hecho que necesitaría a Ron y a Hermione para que me ayudaran, la pregunta era como les avisaría, por carta lo sabría toda la orden mientras intentaba resolver ese inconveniente me recosté un poco en la cama dando con el otro paquete...el de Cleao, claro las plumas esa era la solución.

Lo abrí era una pequeña red dentro de un circulo todo estaba tejido y de ella colgaban cuatro plumas blancas con gris como de una pequeña ave (imagínense un atrapa sueños) Al separar una pluma de mi colgante surgió inmediatamente otra...bueno por lo menos parecía no tener limite de contactos.

Hice tres cartas una para Cleao agradeciéndole su regalo y en un impulso puse una pluma del colgante en ella. Otras dos para Ron y para Herms debía de ser escueto y cuidadoso con lo que decía escribí básicamente para calmar a la orden, ya que sabia que al tocar la pluma ellos se podrían comunicar conmigo.

Agregué las plumas y cerré las cartas mi primer impulso fue enviarlas con Hedwing, pero luego se me ocurrió que por ella podrían rastrearme ya que iría a buscarme, en eso llego la lechuza de Cleao golpeando débilmente la ventana se parecía muchísimo a las lechuzas del correo. Ahí estaba la respuesta. Envié la carta de Cleao luego le ate a Hedwing las dos cartas, mas un pergamino con dinero suficiente para pagar el envío y la mande al correo.

Guarde mis cosas con cuidado de no olvidar nada, todo debía de caber en mi baúl ya que no sabia si el traslador tenia el poder suficiente, me acosté en mi cama satisfecho de mi trabajo apague la luz. Espere unos instantes tome con una mano mi baúl con la otra la carta y la piedra me concentre y sentí como me desvanecía mientras la piedra verde brillaba.

* * *

SSSSSSSIIIIIIIII... lo acabe lo acabe no fue tan difícil pasarlo a la compu después de todo, una vez mas LO SIENTO por hacerlos esperar espero que no estén muy enojados conmigo y mándeme un review (si es ese botoncito de abajo) pongan go y ya ¡¡que les cuesta.!!


	6. De Sombreros Buhos y Otros Bichos

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo.**_

_**Espero que les vaya gustando y oigan no se vale que me digan que les parece y no me manden reviews no sean tan gachos. Ayuden a mi autoestima.**_

_**Gracias a **__**Hermy**__** por su review, pues espero que te siga gustando y yo creo que sean unos veinte capitulos ya los tengo pseudo planeados pero a la hora de la hora termino por extenderme, actualizare un día esta historia y el otro la otra, por lo menos hasta finales de noviembre.**_

Bueno el disclaimer: los personajes y todo lo que ya conocen es de JK Rowling, Warner Brothers etc, etc.

_**A propósito lean mi otra historia es mucho menos seria que esta pero, que les cuesta tratar.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**DE SOMBREROS BUHOS Y OTROS BICHOS.**

La conversación con Lupin había tenido que quedar trunca ya que Harry tenia que ir a clases, por lo que fue un día bastante ajetreado, donde el tiempo libre el, Ron y Hermione se la pasaron en la biblioteca leyendo los datos para una herramienta muy importante para su plan, las plumas eran un invento genial el único problema es que no podían comunicar mas que al dueño de la principal con la accesoria y no se podían comunicar las accesorias entre si, tampoco podían escuchar la conversación entre una de ellas y Harry.

Dio la hora de la cena, decidieron bajar a las cocinas después de una batallita entre Ron y Herms sobre la plataforma elfica mejor conocida como la P.E.D.D.O. ahora en pausa por esta misión, la escuela tenia demasiado alboroto por la tardía llegada de Harry como para darle mas de que hablar tan pronto, a Harry le extrañaba que Fudge el primer ministro mágico no hubiese dicho nada sobre su desaparición, aunque se imaginaba que de algún modo la orden había hecho algo para encubrirla.

Cuando subieron a la torre Harry busco con la mirada a Cleao reviso por los pasillos y lugares donde comúnmente se reunían los estudiantes por ultimo en la sala de Gry pero no la hallo, se imagino que ya estaba dormida por los exámenes, aun así no pudo evitar sentirse mal por que la chica ni siquiera le menciono nada por la pluma. Se subió a dormir desechando esa línea de pensamientos y riéndose de si mismo, entonces era cierto que en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla esa chica ya contaba con su amistad sincera no solo con su preocupación de compañeros de aventura.

A la mañana siguiente.

-_Harry, Harry..._

_-Hola Cleao ayer no te vi._

_-No lo siento pero es que salí tarde de mis pruebas ya que de una vez espere mis resultados._

_-Y en que nivel quedaste._

_-Felicítame quede en el sexto aunque tengo que pasar mis OWLS en Diciembre y además asistir a unas cuantas clases de regularización._

_-En serio es genial eso quiere decir que estarás con nosotros._

_-Quien quita, eso espero pero ahora debo de correr debo de llegar temprano por que hoy me sortearan en el desayuno._

Baje con ella, pero se desvió en las grandes escaleras principales, me pregunte como le había hecho para no perderse, esa chica podía llegar a ser la persona mas despistada del mundo. El gran comedor estaba lleno, el rumor se había extendido, así que todo mundo hablaba de la nueva chica yo sabia que ella tendía a causar una buena impresión en la gente, ya que se cuidaba de mostrarse de otro modo pero esto ya era exagerado, además podías oír las versiones mas extrañas sobre el por que Nessy estaba aquí y de el por que había llegado conmigo pensé en contárselas luego, estaba seguro de que le darían mucha risa.

Dumbledore se levanto y la profesora McGonnagal toco levemente su copa para pedir atención. Así pues el profesor Dumbledore empezó a hablar.

_-Como muchos de ustedes saben ha llegado al colegio una nueva alumna de intercambio y hoy será sorteada espero que la traten bien y que descubra la hospitalidad de este nuestro colegio, profesora McGonnagal si me hace el favor._

_-Garland Cleao._

Cleao entro por la puerta lateral y paso al frente, no se veía asustada pero tampoco emocionada, se sentó graciosamente sobre el banco, muchos chicos empezaron a hacer comentarios sobre que era linda y a suponer en que año debía de estar casi todos la pusieron de la misma Edad que Ginny, pues bueno no andaban tan perdidos pensé yo.

La profesora le puso el sombrero y después como de un minuto el sombrero grito Slithering.

La mesa de Slithering exploto en aplausos, la chica paso a su mesa saludando a la gente pero los aplausos empezaron a bajar cuando los de la mesa voltearon a ver que pasaba, ya que se dieron cuenta de que alguien de otra mesa aplaudía y no de cualquier otra sino de Gryffindor mas específicamente Harry Potter, la chica le dedico una sonrisa y se sentó en el lugar en que le habían hecho espacio exactamente junto a Draco Malfoy el ruido se apago y siguió el desayuno.

En la mesa de Gryffindor Ron comentaba bastante extrañado.

-_Harry compañero debe de haber un error, que vuelvan a sortear a tu amiga quedo con los de Slithering, Harry volteo a verla estaba charlando animadamente con sus compañeros de casa, recordó cuando el sombrero le había dado la opción entre Gryffindor y Slithering y reflexiono en que era cierto que la gente tiende a tener muchos perjuicios._

_-Oh vamos Ron es cierto que no me agrada nada que este con Malfoy pero estoy seguro de que ella debe de tener sus razones además de que no por eso deja de ser nuestra amiga._

Ron se quedo callado como sopesando las ideas volteo a ver a Herms ella movió su cabeza en signo de afirmación lo que lo hizo ponerse un poco rojo, así que se metió un pan a la boca e hizo un ruido que Harry interpreto como un esta bien.

Termino el desayuno sin mayores incidentes el trío fantástico se retiro a clases tenían encantamientos y transformaciones y después de la comida doble clase de pociones estas eran las de el sexto nivel ya que cada uno debía de tener las clases avanzadas según la de su especialización para seguir con su carrera, en el caso de Harry para ser Auror necesitaría, defensa contra las artes obscuras, transformaciones, encantamientos y tristemente pociones, Ron había elegido la carrera de el ministerio como su padre así que se mantenía con las básicas pero este año tendría que tomar estudios muggles lo cual seria bastante divertido de ver, Hermione había elegido la carrera de medímago pero además de eso habían decidido seguir con el ED lo cual requería mas de su tiempo Harry pensaba invitar a Cleao pero antes debía de preguntarle a sus amigos.

La hora de la comida llego, Ron se metía en la boca grandes cantidades de estofado mientras Ginny y Hermione platicaban sobre herbologia.

-_Chicos, comenzó Harry que les parece si invitamos a Cleao al ED?_

_-Pero Harry crees que querrá entrar ahora que esta con los Slithering? Dijo Ginny_

_-Por supuesto, además es bastante buena en la defensa contra las artes obscuras y en runas antiguas te llevarías bien con ella Herms._

_-Pues parece que esta chica es una cajita de sorpresas dijo con un poco de mala leche Ron._

_-no es eso, no entiendo por que no le dan una oportunidad y si es buena en esas materias es por que sus abuelos se las han enseñado como prioritarias por sus tradiciones, además es muy buena bruja no creí que les molestara._

_-No es eso amigo, lo sentimos es que no se, es extraño._

_-Si Harry lo sabemos intentaremos ser abiertos con ella solo que es difícil superar los perjuicios dijo Hermione a lo cual asintieron Ron y Ginny._

_-Pues bien entonces Hermy pon la primera junta del ED para el próximo sábado ya que ahora tendrán que estar mas espaciadas por nuestra misión así que hay que adelantarle en lo que se pueda._

Se acabo la comida y bajaron a las mazmorras Ginny se separo para ir a sus clases ahí ya estaban los Slitherings.

-_Hola Potter tenias que llegar tarde para llamar la atención verdad?..._

Dijo Malfoy sabiendo que si empezaba una riña enfrente de el salón de Snape el saldría favorecido. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar salió Cleao detrás de ellos saludo muy efusivamente a Harry, Ron y a Hermione lo cual contrastaba bastante de su actitud al conocerlos y mas por que de esa fecha ahora solo habían pasado dos días y no se habían tratado mucho que digamos, se quedo junto a Harry. Todos estaban demasiado sacados de onda como para hablar pero Harry intuyendo que lo había hecho para evitar una escena la saludo con una sonrisa cómplice.

_-Oye Harry me harías un favor y te sentarías conmigo para que me ayudes con mi poción?_

_-Ehh... claro pero te advierto que soy muy malo para ellas y será mas fácil que me ayudes tu con ella que yo a ti._

_-Pues nos ayudamos mutuamente y ya dijo Cleao._

_-En realidad el cicatrizado ha tenido razón en algo, los interrumpió Malfoy, es un inútil en pociones y no solo eso, es un patético Gryffindor y amante de los sangre sucias._

_-Que te pasa Malfoy, no me gustan esas actitudes y mucho menos hacia los que estimo. Dijo Ness con una actitud digna de cualquier Slithering_

_-Pero que te pasa eres una Slithering no puedes andar defendiendo a cualquiera como San Potty._

_-Yo defiendo lo que quiero y nadie me da ordenes ok Draco y si te molesta pues no te juntes conmigo y ahí se acabo el asunto. Aunque me daría tristeza por que me agrada tu compañía._

Todos Gryffindors y Slitherings se quedaron callados era demasiado el impacto, Harry reacciono y se llevo a Cleao de ahí sabia que la chica no buscaba en realidad problemas y que no era explosiva como el, pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte, no quería que le bajaran puntos el primer día de clases aunque valía la pena por ver la cara de pez fuera del agua de Malfoy.

Así pasaron los días acercándose mas al fin del plazo propuesto por Dumbledore, Cleao se juntaba con los Slitherings en sus clases pero en las que le tocaban junto al trío se sentaba con ellos e incluso se escapaba en algunas comidas y horas de estudio para estar con ellos, Ron y Hermione habían cedido en su hermetismo hacia ella pero no se podía decir que confiaran en ella o que la consideraran parte del grupo mas bien era un anexo. Draco seguía insultando a la gente pero se cuidaba de no hacerlo frente a Cleao, ¿cual era el interés? nadie lo sabia pero los rumores decían que Pansy ya la tenia en la lista negra.

Harry había empezado con las clases de el ED mucha gente quiso inscribirse una vez que comenzó el rumor, se aceptaron bastantes mediante una exhaustiva revisión por el consejo del ED (el Ron y Hermione) seguían utilizando la moneda como medio de comunicarse y estaban entrenando y probando gente para que dirigiera el ED durante el tiempo de la expedición (aunque ellos no sabían de ella), además servia de excelente entrenamiento, también organizaba el grupo que iría, ya que necesitaría a gente de fuera de la escuela, buscaba en la biblioteca hechizos que creía le serian útiles y preparaba la poción en el lugar habitual, el baño de Mirthe la llorona. Utilizando las plumas para evitar descubrir su plan ante Dumbledore o cualquier otro ajeno a la operación platicaba con Moony (que había adquirido su pluma el primer día de la platica) Ron, Herms, Cleao y ahora Bill.

* * *

Muhahahaha un capitulo mas y estoy feliz, espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho pero necesito establecer como están las cosas antes de mandarlos a el exterior, manden reviews y lean mi otra historia nos vemos pronto.

Ahh... criticas sobre si se le entiende o no, si soy redundante (si lo soy, yo lo se) si dejo cabos sueltos etc... ayúdenme a mejorar sus críticas son aceptadas solo recuerden que también tengo mi corazoncito


	7. Tic Tac Tic Tac

Bueno este es el primero que subo desde hace mucho tiempo, espero que agrade

* * *

**CAPITULO SIETE**

**Tic Tac Tic Tac**...

La noche antes de el limite para la respuesta de la Orden, Harry recibió una carta por medio de Fawkes del profesor Dumbledore, pidiéndole que se presentara en su oficina.

Harry se encontraba frente a la gárgola, estaba intentando controlar sus nervios había hablado varias veces sobre ese momento con Remus pero aparte de pasar por su mente las posibilidades mas extrañas no habían llegado a gran cosa. El estaba seguro que sin el apoyo de la orden las cosas serian mas difíciles, pero también estaba conciente de que no importara que dijeran seguiría con su plan y por eso ya tenia explorada muy bien esa posibilidad contando con un bien formado plan "B".

-Merengues...

La gárgola le dejo pasar y se acomodo en las escaleras, en la carta venia la contraseña para entrar en el despacho.

-Harry que bueno que has llegado.

No podía evitar sentir que si Dumbledore no lo hubiera sobre protegido nada de esto hubiera pasado y de todos modos la profecía estaba muy clara, no por que la ocultara dejaría de suceder. Se calmo y recordó alzar sus barreras de oclumencia el señor Garland lo había instruido bien, no debía dejar que sus sentimientos se llevaran lo mejor de el.

-Me imagino que no quieres andar con rodeos.

-No. la verdad no, estoy ansioso por saber que decidieron.

Dumbledore se acomodo en su sillón y empezó a hablar

-Sabes Harry lo primero que debes saber es que la orden se formo desde el inicio de Hogwarts la crearon los cuatro fundadores y era para luchar contra los magos obscuros.

Al igual que en la selección de alumnos para las casas, cada fundador escogía a sus representantes que lucharían en nombre de cada una, pero a diferencia de cuando se compite por la copa pelearían todos juntos con sus diferentes habilidades lo cual los hacia casi invencibles. No importaba la edad ni ninguna otra cosa solamente ser llamado, se turnaban la dirección de la orden entre los cuatro es decir; había un consejo, pero las decisiones las tomaba un solo fundador por un cierto periodo de tiempo que era llamado el "príncipe".

Cuando Slithering era el príncipe sucedió lo que venían temiendo los fundadores desde hace mucho tiempo, Slithering se separo de el colegio por sus ideas y la orden se quedo dormida pues se necesitaba a los 4 herederos para hacer funcionar la orden y el príncipe para comandarla ya que para que se tuviera su verdadera fuerza se requerían que estos poderes estuvieran reunidos.

Después de una lucha en solitario Godric Gryffindor venció a Salazar Slithering y el tiempo de los fundadores paso dándole la dirección del colegio no a cuatro sino a uno que seria la cabeza ahí fue donde nació el director del colegio, esto disminuyo mucho la capacidad de la orden pero no había otra forma de hacer posible que volviera a funcionar.

Varias veces a través de los años la orden ha sido llamada para luchar contra la amenaza de magos oscuros, una de ellas cuando yo luche en contra de Grindellwall; otra en tiempos de tus padres y en esta ocasión contra Lord Voldemort.

A través de los años los requisitos para pertenecer a la orden han aumentado ya que en sus misiones se arriesga la vida. Para poder pertenecer a la orden en la actualidad es necesario haber acabado el colegio y ser postulados ante el director por un miembro de la orden. Después de esto el director le dará su petición al seleccionador el cual le pondrá una prueba y en caso de superarla le entregara el signo que lo identificara como parte de la orden, pudiendo desde ese momento participar de ella.

Bien Harry, tu has demostrado que eres mucho mas maduro y capaz que la mayoría y te has ganado a pulso el derecho de pertenecer a la orden.

-Entonces. interrumpió Harry, me harán la prueba.

-Si, pero el seleccionador elige el momento, así que deberás de esperar a que la prueba llegue a ti.

-Pero no puedo quedarme en el colegio, tenemos que salir.

-No importa donde estés la prueba llegara, además de que contaras con la participación de miembros de la orden para lograr tu objetivo, aunque quiero que quede claro que no podrás saber nada de sus secretos hasta ser aprobado.

-Perfecto les diré a los chicos...

-Espera Harry...

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad pensó Harry

Dumbledore se puso de pie, tu has sido aceptado para participar, pero ni el señor Weasley, ni la señorita Granger mucho menos la señorita Garland han sido aceptados por los miembros.

-¡¡Pero por que?? Ron y Hermione siempre han estado ahí para mi y Ness ha demostrado ser confiable como ellos no entiendo la razón de sepáranos!!

-Harry se ha hecho una excepción contigo, pero ellos no han sido aceptados por los miembros.

Harry estaba bastante molesto, nunca salían las cosas de un modo sencillo. ¿Como había podido siquiera imaginarse que todo saldría fácilmente?, pero que no estuvieran en la orden no detenía sus planes. La misión seguiría.

-Esta bien, si esa es su decisión. Pero ellos viajaran con el grupo, se hará la organización de el modo planeado no importa la intervención de la orden.

-Harry seria mejor que dejasen las cosas en manos de la orden para que esta ejecute el plan, todos son menores de edad todavía, me imagino q no tienen permiso de sus padres, o tutores en tu caso de realizar el viaje y no pueden realizar magia ninguno de ustedes cuatro fuera del colegio

-Profesor Dumbledore quiero entender que hace esto por mi seguridad pero usted debe de entender que yo ya no soy un niño y que sino fuera por lo que hemos investigado ustedes seguirían llorando a Sirius. Así que si desea ayudarnos perfecto pero no dejare en manos de la orden todo.

-Lo se Harry y ten por seguro que mi intención es ayudarte, pero tienes que entender que no se harán las cosas de un modo en que se pongan en peligro.

-Pero profesor...

-Lo siento Harry pero esa es mi palabra final y si sigues en tu posición de no darle la información a la orden si no vas, tendrás que esperar a pasar la prueba pero es posible que se pierda tiempo valioso para rescatar a Sirius.

Harry iba bajando las escaleras del despacho había terminado diciéndole que pensaría en lo que había dicho y vería si les daba o no la información que tenia antes de la prueba, por supuesto que el director no estaba convencido, pero si pensaba que cedería con lo que dijo de la falta de tiempo se equivocaba es cierto que se había puesto la imagen de adolescente berrinchudo y en realidad creía en la buena voluntad e interés del Director por que no le pasara nada, pero lamentablemente su buena voluntad le había costado muchos dolores de cabeza era hora de que jugaran a su modo y no pensaba fallar...

Algo le toco el hombro

-Que paso??

Harry volteo era Cleao que le hablaba en susurros

-Cleao que haces aquí afuera y a estas horas?. La señora Norris o Flinch podrían atra...

-Ya, ya, controla tus ansias, me contesto moviendo la mano como dándole poca importancia la asunto

-Lo siento pero es que no podía aguantar la curiosidad.

-podías haberme preguntado por la pluma.

-No. se que es lo mas practico, sin hablar de lo mas seguro pero de ese modo no podría ver tus ojos y quiero toda la verdad Potter.

-Oye!! Que te has juntado mucho con Malfoy luego me vas a empezar a decir cicatrizado. Dijo Harry con cara de pucherito

-Ohh... Harry no seas celoso, ya sabes que eres mi mejor amigo pero Draco no es mala persona, el esta tan marcado por lo que la gente espera que sea como tu.

A Harry no le causo gracia que la chica le llamara por su nombre a Malfoy, pero entendía que era su compañero de año no podía hablarle por apellido toda la vida (aunque no estaría mal)

-¡!Oye no me compares o me voy a ofender¡¡ contesto con una media sonrisa

-No seas feo Jamesy

-¡!Que¡¡ ¡!Como me llamaste¡¡

-¡¿Cállate quieres que nos descubran¡?. Y ya que te enojas por que te digo Potter te diré Jamesy.

-¿¿Pero por que??

-¿Es tu segundo nombre no??

-Pues si...

-¿Entonces? Además es de cariño, así que es es,o o te busco un apodo.

-Nooooo... pues eso ya que.

-Jajaja james eres un amor ¡¡oye!! Espera ¿¿por que?? Adonde me llevas??

Harry había tomado a Cleao de la mano y la arrastraba por el corredor, escucho ruidos y le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

-Shhhhh... espera vamos a un lugar en donde podremos platicar.

Harry la llevo hasta el salón de los requerimientos, el cual en ese momento era una sala con calido fuego unos sillones mullidos y una tetera en la mesa de centro.

-En verdad es genial, tal y como me contaste, ¡¡mira!! hasta tienen del sabor de te q me gusta Harry, ¿quieres?

-No gracias.

Cleao se sirvió te y se sentó al lado mío en el sillón.

-Entonces ¿¿que paso?? No me parece que nada bueno, no tienes una cara muy alegre q digamos

-Mira Ness Dumbledore a aceptado que la orden del fénix nos ayude pero no dejara entrar a ninguno de los tres.

-Osease q a ti ¿¿si??

-Si a mi si, pero no estoy seguro de que deba aceptar dejándolos a ustedes tres fuera además no podremos participar en el viaje, yo podré hacerlo hasta que sea aceptado por la orden.

-Entonces ¿les dirás lo que descubriste?

-Mira no estoy de acuerdo en hacerlo, aunque este mal no confió en la orden para llevar a cabo el rescate de Sirius y en que nos digan que sucede, a ellos les gusta tratarnos como niños además sabes que por lo menos tú necesitas estar ahí y no te voy a dejar ir sola.

-Se los has ¿dicho?

-No, ellos solo saben que tenían este mes para decidirse, así que pondré en movimiento total el plan "B". Pero eso quiere decir que nos arriesgaremos más y que no contaremos con el apoyo de la orden aparte de aquellos que acepten ayudarnos. Siento arriesgarlos así, que por mi culpa se pondrán en peligro.

-Harry, no hay ningún problema pregúntale a Ron o a Hermione.

-Gracias, entonces pongamos manos a la obra

Harry y Cleao se pusieron de acuerdo en los detalles del plan para perfeccionarlos con Ron y Herms y además le contó completa la platica en el despacho de Dumbledore, pero para alguien q miraba desde un rincón solo se podía ver a dos chicos mirándose uno a otro y que de vez en cuando soltaban una risita.

Había dado las tres de la mañana, Harry dejo a Cleao en la puerta de las mazmorras y subió a la torre de Gryffindor tenia que descansar lo más que pudiera, por que el llevar a cabo el plan de rescate de Sirius les iba a requerir mucho trabajo.

* * *

**Cualquier sugerencia, o comentario sera bien aceptado.**

**Eol**


	8. Fiestaaaaaa

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 8**

**FIESTAaaaaaaa**

El tiempo seguía su rumbo, ya estaban encima de ellos los exámenes, estas semanas habían sido de locos no tenían tiempo de hacer ninguna otra cosa mas que estudiar y avanzar su parte del plan. Harry ya estaba preparado para los exámenes, no quería que hubiera ningún pretexto que le impidiera realizar su plan.

Para hoy en la noche estaba convocada una reunión en el salón de los requerimientos para medir el avance del plan y revisar que todo estuviera listo para la fecha planeada, pero Cleao le había mandado una lechuza diciendo que no podía ir ya que "Draco" sospechaba algo y era mejor calmar las cosas no era bueno arriesgar a tan poco tiempo de la salida.

-¿Cómo esta todo Herms?

-Muy bien Harry, la poción que necesitamos esta a tres días de estar lista y he leído ya la los hechizos que reuniste para el viaje de campo, solo hay que poner las fechas para las pruebas.

-Genial, tenia dudas de que algunos no fueran apropiados además con lo que nos dijo Ness no era suficiente como para tener una idea especifica de que necesitamos, ¿Ron que paso con Bill?

-Ya esta enterado de todo estará aquí la fecha acordada le he mandado la pluma esta mañana así que no tardara en poderse comunicar contigo.

-Perfecto, en verdad no se como agradecerles lo que hacer los dos, creo que es un buen equipo el que hemos formado.

Hermione se acomodo la lista de hechizos y hablo.

-Quien diría que Moody aceptaría tan rápido, ni siquiera lo pensó.

-Bueno ya lo conoces el hombre es raro. contesto Ron.

-Solo nos queda esperar el 15 de Octubre he citado a todos en la casa de los gritos para completar lo que necesitamos y de ahí Moody tiene preparada la ruta para llegar a casa de los Garland.

-¿y como llegaremos?. Pregunto Ron con una cara q podía ser de pánico posiblemente causado por la terrible paranoia de Moody.

-No lo se, le di carta blanca. ¿Que se yo de las rutas mas seguras e ilocalizables?. El es el experto.

Ron se quedo con una cara de poco convencimiento y Hermione se le quedo viendo de forma reprobatoria, así dimos por terminada la reunión y partimos hacia la torre.

Por fin dio el quince de octubre.

Amaneció con lluvia; estaba muy nervioso del el buen resultado de nuestro viaje, ya que de este dependía que pudiera volver a ver a Sirius. A Ness le llegaron muchas lechuzas resultaba que ese era el día de su cumpleaños.

Los de Slithering le tenían un pastel que decía Felices 16 Cleao, sus compañeros le regalaron varias cosas, pinturas, pulseras, aretes, portarretratos mágicos de esos que cambian de marco.

A Harry no le gusto nada que Malfoy le regalara un pendiente de estrella y menos aun que se lo pusiera y le diera un beso en la mejilla. Pero se dijo a si mismo que no es que estuviera celoso, es que sus abuelos se la habían encargado y no podía defraudarlos.

Cuando iban por los pasillos, Remus le llamo a Cleao y le regalo un pequeño libro de tapas negras, se habían llevado bien rápidamente por su interés mutuo por los libros, cada vez que íbamos a ver a Remus Ness nos acompañaba.

En la tarde antes de comer teníamos pociones como ultima clase del día, lo mismo de siempre Snape bajándonos puntos y con su cara de desprecio hacia los Gryffindors aunque tenia que admitir que desde que Ness se sentaba conmigo me había ido mejor. No era un genio, pero por lo menos las pociones ya le quedaban del color y la textura adecuadas.

Bueno era un día normal hasta que Snape se acerco muy disimuladamente hacia nuestra mesa de trabajo y le paso una caja pequeña a Cleao envuelta en uno de esos papeles café como el q se usa para envolver los víveres; se lo paso de un modo en que solo ella se daría cuenta, pero como estaba arreglando los ingredientes lo vi.

Había dado la tarde, estábamos en el lado sur del lago Ron, Herms, Cleao y yo. Habíamos quedado en comer, Dobby había hecho un picnick de cumpleaños, tenia tartas y sándwiches, antes de comer Ron le regalo a Cleao unos calcetines de deditos supongo que le pidió a la señora Weasley que se los hiciera. Para ser sincero no me imaginaba que le fuera a dar algo; no se llevaban mal, pero no se conocían tanto. Pero bueno Cleao le agradeció a Ron hasta q este se puso rojo y recibió el regalo con mas gusto aparente que todos los otros que la vi abrir; la que también se puso roja pero de celos fue Hermione, Ness lo noto por que se quedo callada y empezó a comerse los emparedados.

Luego Herms le dio su regalo que era un libro de hechizos, nuestra Hermione no había pasado por alto que esa materia le llamaba mucho la atención, le agradeció por el regalo y de paso le pidió disculpas, aunque se imaginaron que Ron ni yo nos dimos cuenta de sus gestos.

Luego casi terminada la comida paso Hagrid que le regalo una manta tejida de varios colores que era mas grande q ella, aun así con carga y todo le dio las gracias y un abrazo, Mione se llevo a Ron a terminar con los preparativos empezamos a acomodar los platos, era hora de mi regalo.

-Ness cierra los ojos...

Ella me miro de manera sospechosa, pero aun así cerro los ojos.

Saque mi pequeña cajita y se la puse en las manos, la abrió con mucho cuidado y saco de ella una pulsera, sabia que no importaba lo que le diera ella lo agradecería, pero esto era cuestión de... OK. Era cuestión de ganarle a Malfoy.

Estaba formada por tres bandas delgadas de plata que corrían de forma que quedaban entrelazadas, las tres tenían grabadas runas de un distinto color, las de una eran de color verde esmeralda las de otra de un rojo cereza y la ultima no tenían color eran del mismo color q la plata.

Hizo un pequeño ruido de admiración, al parecer lo había elegido bien.

Se lo puso en la mano derecha y me sonrió, pero antes de que me dijera nada llego Dobby.

-Señorita Cleao ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!! Dobby le trajo esto señorita, espero que le agrade.

Eran unos tines blancos con pequeñas serpientes verdes en los talones.

-Muchas gracias Lobby respondió ella no tenias por que hacerlo ¿creía que lo que a ti te gustaba hacer eran calcetines?

-Si señorita a Dobby le agradan los calcetines pero ha visto que a usted le gustan los tines y Dobby pensó que le agradarían, ¿Dobby hizo mal?

-¡¡Nooo!!, están preciosos , muchas gracias.

De pronto abrazo a Dobby dejando al pobre con una cara de desconcierto, Ness tenia esos modos de repente, pasaba de los dos extremos demasiado rápido decía Ron, Mione y yo habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que era cuestión cultural, ya que con todos a los que les tenia confianza mostraba ese tipo de reacción, como abrazar cuando estaba emocionada, o agradecer los regalos de sus amigos con un beso, si también a Malfoy. Incluso saludaba de beso a Remus, extraño obviamente pero ya nos estábamos acostumbrando.

De pronto Ness miro su reloj y se despidió diciendo que todavía le quedaban detalles que arreglar para esta noche.

Harry iba subiendo hacia la sala común cuando oyó que lo llamaban, se paro y al voltear se encontró con el profesor Dumbledore.

-Harry, ¿podríamos a hablar un segundo en mi despacho?

Calma Harry, no te pongas nervioso no quiere decir nada malo que el Profesor Dumbledore te hable,. , puedes platicar todavía tienes 5 horas para estar en la casa de los gritos.

Pero al llegar al despacho del profesor lo que estaba ahí solo le dio mas mala espina, el Profesor Snape estaba ahí.

-Entonces Director estaré afuera.

-Si profesor Snape y Gracias. Contesto Dumbledore, luego se dirigió a Harry.

-Si Harry como te lo puedes imaginar se lo de tu salida, como sabes era casi inevitable que lo supiera, no me gusto tener que descubrirlo pero lo he pensado y creo que es el momento de aceptar que tu puedes llevar a cabo las cosas, es así que acepto tu misión.

Dumbledore aceptaba su misiona ¿¿asi como así?? ¿Cuando llevaba un mes escabulléndose para no encontrarse con el?? Era bueno, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Entenderás harry que no puedo dejarlos ir sin protección.

-No vamos solos, van varios magos bien preparados. Interrumpió Harry, va Remus, Bill y Moody.

-Ahhh... Bill también, has escogido bien a tu equipo. Pero Harry te pido que para mi tranquilidad te lleves a alguien más de la orden, alguien a quien yo elija.

(Que sea Tonks, por favor que sea Tonks) Harry pedía en silencio.

-Quiero que te lleves al profesor Snape.

-¡¡Que!! ¿Por que a Snape? solo va a haber problemas, no nos podemos llevar bien.

-Pues aprenderán a hacerlo, es un muy buen elemento en el campo Harry y tú lo sabes, así que los dos tendrán que superar sus prejuicios para esta misión. Pasa Severus.

No le quedaba de otra a Harry, realmente no le gustaba nada la idea. ¿Qué tenia q hacer Snape en una misión para salvar a Sirius? Pero si esa era la manera de quitarse la presión de Dumbledore y de la orden. Lo aceptaba.

-Esta bien, pero se tendrá que acomodar al sistema del equipo. No llegara a mandar por que usted lo puso.

-Me parece bien,¿ estas de acuerdo Severus?

Snape hizo una cara como pasándose un limón pero al final asintió.

-Perfecto y ¿a que horas parten?

-Nos quedamos de ver a las 12:00pm en el punto de reunión. Así que ahí nos vemos profesor Snape.

-Potter cual es el punto de reunión si no es muy difícil para usted decirlo.

(Obviamente esta no era una buena idea)

-Es en la casa de los gritos.

Harry salio del despacho del Director con la impresión de que esta noche seria muy larga y rogó por estar equivocado.


	9. En sus Marcas Listos y Fuera

**Subi dos este dia por que mañana salimos a casa de mis padres a ver el fut y no se si podré subirlo espero que les guste**

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 9**

**EN SUS MARCAS LISTOS FUERA….**

Eran las 12:00 de la noche, Harry iba con su capa invisible y una mochila, toco el nudo del sauce boxeador y cruzo el túnel pero al pasar por la trampilla escucho un escándalo.

-Me niego, esa sabandija no tiene nada que hacer aquí...

-Tranquilízate Ron (era la voz de Hermione).

-A mi no me digas nada, en primer lugar yo no lo traje, sin afán de ofender.

-Pero es tu amigo.

-Si ¿te molesta?

-Me molesta que este aquí.

-Ya muchachos cálmense. (una vez mas intervenía Hermione)

Llego Harry a la parte alta de la escalera y se encontró a Ron y a Cleao discutiendo en medio de ellos Hermione y sentado en la banca del fondo, el motivo de su discusión Draco Malfoy, Ron fue el primero en verme.

-Harry Cleao trajo a Malfoy y estoy seguro de que no te aviso. Dijo moviendo muchos los brazos Ron

-Grrr... Harry yo no le dije nada a Draco, el siguió a Ron. Dijo Cleao obviamente molesta

-Ahh!! ahora échame la culpa de tu mala elección al juntarte con ese.

-Cálmense los dos, Malfoy explícate.

Malfoy se quedo sentado y giro su cabeza hacia mi.

-Pues mira Potter, me imagine que ibas a hacer una tontería para impresionar a Cleao ya que no podías superar mi regalo. Así que estuve observando y quede mas convencido cuando la vi salir hace una hora de la sala común y por supuesto que no iba a permitir que te propasaras con ella así que la seguí pero al parecer ella se lo imaginaba y logro perderme, ya me había resignado e iba de regreso cuando escuche al bobo de Weasley (Draco interrumpió Ness con voz de advertencia) ahhh... cierto. Bueno pues escuche a Weasley por las escaleras gritándole a la sang.. Granger, supuse que iban cubiertos por un hechizo para no ser visibles pero esto no evitaba que se oyeran las quejas de Weasley, los seguí fuera del castillo e imaginaras mi sorpresa al ver el pasadizo, cruce por el y aquí me tienes.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi integridad pero como ves Draco, Harry no tiene intención de propasarse.

-Si ya lo vi, pero también ví que planean salir del colegio.

-¿Y eso a ti que?. Pregunte yo.

-Pensaras ir corriendo con papi. Dijo con veneno Ron

-No seria mala idea Weasley. A menos claro, que me propusieran un mejor trato.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Malfoy?. (No me imaginaba que podía interesarle a ese tipo de nosotros)

-Algo muy simple, ir con ustedes.

Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa y una cara de auto suficiencia, ¿por que querría ir? ¿Para espiarnos? Estaba tan inmerso en el interrogatorio que no me di cuenta cuando llego Moody y Bill pero cuando el hermano mayor de los Weasley se unió al ¿Quee? Que lanzaron Ron, Herms y Cleao los ví.

-Y ¿por qué estaría interesado en partir en nuestra expedición señor Malfoy, ¿sabe de que se trata? Pregunto Moody.

-No se de que se trata, pero es una aventura.

-Draco, no creo que te guste la razón de nuestro viaje y es peligroso.

-Cleao, ¿tu vas no?

-¿¿Pues si?? Pero eso que??

-Pues que si tu vas y va Potter es mi obligación ir a cuidarte.

-Draco esa no es una respuesta apropiada ya que primero harry no me haría nada y segundo no vamos solos y tercero no es la primera vez que viajamos juntos.

-Claro, pero antes no te conocía.

-Óyeme Malfoy a mi me la encargaron...

-Señor Malfoy que dirá su padre, si se escapa del colegio.

De pronto se escucho un grito a coro -¡¡Profesor Snape!!

El profesor Snape y remus acababan de subir las escaleras y se encontraban con sus capas de viaje.

-No me importa que diga mi padre, estoy decidido a ir a este viaje y al parecer usted también ira ¿no?

-¿Decidido? yo diría aferrado. Dijo Bill.

-Señor Malfoy este viaje es con la intención de rescatar a un conocido de Potter.

-No importa, voy a ir no puede disuadirme con eso.

-Y como sabemos que no le dirás a tu padre de esto ¿o a tus amigos los mortifagos?

-¡¡Harry!! Draco no es partidario de Voldemort, Cleao me dijo molesta.

En el lugar se hizo un silencio, Cleao había nombrado al innombrable.

-Pues por que te daré mi palabra Potter.

-y como si eso bastara. Grito Ron.

-Claro que basta y es tan buena como la tuya Ronnald le contesto Cleao enojada.

-Basta de tonterías, Cleao, Draco ustedes son Slitherings compórtense como tales no voy a ir de niñera de ustedes también

-Lo sentimos profesor. Contestaron ambos.

-Potter parece ser que el joven Malfoy vendrá con nosotros, ¿o tiene una mejor opción?.

Una vez mas esta noche se encontraba entre la espada y la pared por un lado tener a la persona menos deseada en el viaje para rescatar a Sirius o que posiblemente no se pudiera salir sin la intervención del Profesor Dumbledore.

-Esta bien, pero también tendrá que sujetarse a la organización del grupo y se comprometerá a no decir nada de la misión fuera de nosotros.

¿Señor Malfoy esta de acuerdo? Pregunto Snape.

-Acepto la condiciones contesto Malfoy bastante altivo.

-Me da gusto que vengas Draco, pero no puedes ir vestido así, tendrás q ir por lo necesario para salir al campo...

-Cleao, eso nos retrasara interrumpí yo.

-No, si lo hace mientras preparamos lo ultimo, luego Cleao le explicara. Dijo Hermione.

-Pues entonces Malfoy apúrate, Ron acompáñalo no peleen y que no los vean no queremos a nadie mas, así ya somos muchos.

En cuanto partieron Hermione paso a un cuarto y de ahí Cleao y ella sacaron un caldero.

-¿¿La pocion de los caminos cruzados?? Dijo Snape con la sorpresa evidente en su voz

-Si profesor Snape, nos costo casi todo lo que llevamos del semestre prepararla. Cleo respondió.

-Crei que hasta hace poco habían decidido irse solos. Hablo Moody desde el rincón de la sala

-Si, pero ya planeabamos utilizar esta poción desde antes intervino Hermione con seriedad.

-Saben lo que pasara si la hacen mal. Dijo Remus que no podía ocultar su preocupación

-Si, es posible q no podamos usar magia por un tiempo indefinido contesto Hermione

-Pero no hay por que temer, por que nos salio muy bien, dijo con una sonrisa Cleao

Snape la volteo a ver y para susto de todos le dio una pseudos sonrisa.

-Ella lo tomo como normal y siguió avanzando como si nada sola, por que los demás estaban demasiado choqueados con la actitud extraña de Snape

* * *

**QUEDO MAS PEQUEÑO DE LO DESEADO PERO EN EL PROXIMO YA PARTIERON PARA EL RESCATE DE SIRIUS**

**POR FAVOR MANDEN REVIEWS ES LA UNICA MANERA DE MEJORAR A DEMAS DE QUE ME SUBIRIA EL ANIMO SABER QUE ALGUIEN LA LEE.**

**EOL**


	10. La Antigua Casa de los Susurros

**_Gracias a Aquellos que leyeron, pero muy en especial gracias a aquellos que mandaron reviews, la verdad que ayudan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo. Seria raro decirlo, pero siento como si fuera algo así como parte de la inspiración._**

**_A:_**

**_Gothic Pingu: Primero GRACIAS :D y la verdad es que no estoy muy segura yo tampoco de con quien se quedara Cleao, alguna vez pensé en desaparecerla mas o menos en unos 4 capítulos, pero me encariñado con ella. Así que no esta decidido su futuro que irónicamente eso es parte del fic. _**

**_Denef: Guau nadie había dicho que le encanto mi historia, en verdad que subió mi autoestima. Bueno, en este capitulo no se explica prácticamente por que es necesario que vaya Cleao y cual es su función, pero creo yo que queda por lo menos insinuado su papel. y deja claves para resolver cosas._**

**_Dejando atrás las gracias y entrando en la historia:_**

**_En este capitulo tuve muchas dudas de si se entenderá con tantos cambios entre presenta y pasado, pero si sigo pensándolo jamás lo subiré, en el hay muchas historias, leyendas y respuestas. Y aunque obviamente es distinto al libro de JK, intento poner partes que se relacionarán a futuro con los libros,(o eso espero) pero como el 6 fue el que menos me gusto, me siento libre de alterarlo a placer._**

**_Disclaimer: obviamente los libros de HP no son míos son de su autora. La leyenda de Sac-nicte no es mía en verdad es una leyenda maya. La alteración si es mía, y la leyenda de la piedra verde. las palabras en otra lengua si son mayas y nahuatl, no se si están bien gramaticalmente hablando, por que lamentablemente no se ninguna de las dos lenguas._**

**_Espero que les guste y si no esta muy claro por favor háganmelo saber._**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**La Antigua Casa de los Susurros.**

En cuanto se nos paso el trauma, Hermione y Cleao ya estaban sacando un pequeño caldero con una poción azul fluorescente que no se movía, parecía una gelatina aguada.

-¿Estamos listos? Dijo Hermione mientras servia en pequeños viales idénticos la poción, una por cada uno de nosotros, pero cuando iba a servir los de los adultos Moody la detuvo, diciendo que ninguno de ellos la necesitaban, Tal vez era por que pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix.

Mione contó hasta tres y todos nos la tomamos al mismo tiempo, no parecía que pasara nada, no se sentía ningún cambio físico; Ron empezó a quejarse.

-Hermione, esta cosa no sirve-

Pero apenas había acabado de hablar cuando se oyó un pluff y una nube pequeña de humo azul se formo arriba de la cabeza de todos, de inmediato me empecé a sentir mareado y tuve que sentarme en el piso. Cleao hablo mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro –Siéntense todos, es normal sentirse mareados.-

En cuanto pude ver mejor voltee a ver como estaban mis amigos y Malfoy. Ron estaba resoplando pegado a la pared, mientras Malfoy tomaba agua y Hermione recibía un vaso que le ofrecía Cleao, que inmediatamente se acerco a ofrecerme un vaso con agua a mí. Me di cuenta que algo raro pasaba en el cuarto, voltee a ver a los de la orden, Remus estaba buscando algo en su mochila de viaje, Bill revisaba unos pergaminos pero Moody y Snape no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Cleao y ella mantenía la mirada fija al piso, mientras se acercaba a Ron para dar el ultimo vaso de agua que sostenía en su mano.

-Extraña reacción no crees Severus- Dijo Moody con una voz extraña

-Snape solo hizo un pequeño gruñido-

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Pero en cuanto se me despejo algo la mente me quedo claro, Cleao no se había mareado como nosotros y esa era la razón por la que tenia la mirada fija ahora, de todos los de ese cuarto.

Ella se vio incomoda, y puso sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda, y dijo:

-No me miren así, una de las razones por las que no me maree podría ser que yo no he estado bajo el poder del Ministerio de magia por vivir en otro país.

Todos asentimos, ella no era de Inglaterra así que no había nada que romper.

-¿Y la otra razón Srita. Garland? Moody intervino con una sonrisa en la boca

Cleao contesto de una manera bastante evasiva, lo cual no era muy común en ella. -Uhmm… esa la sabrán en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Pero yo sabía la razón y esa era la misma por la que Cleao estaba ahora con nosotros, y que me había mandado esa carta este verano, Pero se que ella no se los diría ahora, tendríamos que esperar a llegar a México.

-Bueno dejemos de perder el tiempo, esto no es un día de campo- Empezó a hablar Snape como si estuviéramos en clases de pociones, Cleao le dio una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud.

-Esta es la ultima poción de la noche, todos saquen sus comunicadores- dijo Hermione mientras sacaba de su cuello un collar y cuando su mano se abrió apareció una pequeña piedra de color roja, Ron saco de su bolso un pin de apoyo a los Chudley Cannons, Bill se safo de la oreja un pequeño arete plateado, Moody se saco su parche, Remus saco de su saco un reloj de almeja y Cleao un anillo plata que usaba en el dedo mas pequeño de su mano derecha.

Cuando todos los tenían en la mano Cleao volteo a verme, cosa que yo ya temía, tendría que darles un comunicador a Snape y a Malfoy. Así que no me quedo de otra, de mi cuello saque un pequeño dije plateado el cual cuando lo apreté entre ellas se convirtió en mi regalo de cumpleaños y tome dos plumas de el y se las di a los dos, aunque mi cara no era de mucho gusto al hacerlo.

-Bueno solo para aclarar, estos comunicadores sirven para poder hablar con Harry, hemos hecho una poción que va con un hechizo que nos permitirá comunicarnos entre nosotros, con solo pensar la persona con la que se quiere comunicar y también funcionara para que varios puedan oír la conversación si se desea- dijo Hermione mientras ponía su comunicador en el caldero.

-Ahora pónganlos todos aquí en el caldero- Les pedí y dije el hechizo.

-Comunicatio Totalis duo itineris-

Era un hechizo bastante simple, lo difícil había sido adaptarlo al comunicador y extrañamente al que mejor le salía era a mí, todos pensábamos que Hermione podría más pero Cleao dijo que el comunicador era mío y que seguramente reaccionaria mejor así.

Eran las 3am del 16 de Octubre cuando íbamos saliendo de Hogsmeade, teníamos todos unas capas obscuras y nuestras mochilas con un hechizo que les había hecho Bill para que entraran mas cosas en ellas y fueran livianas. Moody tenia el mando, y todos caminamos silenciosamente rumbo al bosque oscuro, rumbo a nuestro destino.

* * *

**18 de Octubre 6:00 am.**

Era una mañana bastante fría cuando vimos un área de casas muy viejas. Veníamos vestidos con ropa muggle y todos veníamos agrupados de la siguiente forma:

Grupo 1 Snape, Bill, Draco, Hermione.

Grupo 2 Remus, Ron Cleao y Yo.

Moody nos supervisaba a todos.

Era muy cierto que Ojoloco era el mejor para rastrear y no ser rastreado, pero no dejaba de ser paranoico por todos sus años en contra de los magos obscuros.

¿Y por que decía eso?, simple. Un viaje público nos hubiera tomado unas 3 horas por lo lleno de las terminales de transportación por portkey internacional.

Ahora por que era secreto se esperaba que tardase un poco más, pero esto rayaba en lo ridículo. ¿Qué vuelta al mundo en 80 días? ni que nada. Visitamos cientos de lugares helados, soleados, terregosos, caminamos mucho, volamos en escobas y por portkeys ilegales de zonas perdidas, pero por fin habíamos llegado al callejón de la olla.

Estábamos entrando a el, cuando las tripas de Ron rompieron el silencio, Cleao se adelanto al grupo y se acerco a la polvorienta pared de ladrillo del final del callejón, saco su varita y toco uno de los ladrillos el cual salio un poco de su lugar y sobre este poso su mano sin los guantes de viaje. Poco a poco sin ningún ruido se abrió un pequeño pasadizo en la esquina mas obscura de la pared, entro ella y después seguimos todos siendo los últimos Snape y 15 minutos después Moody.

* * *

Lo que veías al llegar era un patio de piedra con una fuente circular en el centro con varios niveles, sus más superiores estaban llenos de lirios blancos, todo el patio estaba rodeado por una construcción de dos pisos con arcos y un pasillo que daba al patio como terraza en la parte superior.

Todos esperaban en pequeñas bancas que estaban alrededor de la fuente, no se podía decir que fuera un ambiente muy alegre el patio era muy lúgubre y amenazante, además de que estábamos todos muy cansados.

Cleao estaba tranquilamente sentada en la fuente, con una mano dentro del agua, yo sabia que se moría de ganas de entrar a ver a su familia, pero agradecía que estuviera aquí esperando; Si se iba estaríamos perdidos y tardaríamos días en volver a dar tan solo al patio, eso era algo de lo poco que sabia de la casa de los susurros, hogar hace siglos de la familia de Cleao.

En cuanto Moody entro, Cleao se levanto y empezó a caminar rumbo a una de las esquinas del patio.

-Ya estamos todos aquí, ¿les parece si pasamos a desayunar algo? Dijo sin voltear a vernos.

-¡¡CLARO!! Grito Ron con emoción nada contenida, pero el eco de su voz regreso por todo el patio haciendo que se volviera a quedar callado.

Caminamos detrás de ella, todos los pisos de los caminos del patio estaban llenos de dibujos y escrituras aunque no se podía entender que decían. Entramos por la puerta de madera en el centro de uno de los arcos.

Había luz dentro del cuarto que era bastante amplio y donde ardía un buen fuego, sus paredes tenían mesadas cubiertas de azulejos blancos y azules con muchas gavetas superiores excepto donde haban dos puertas de madera encontradas una mas pequeña que la otra, además había una gran mesa de madera al centro.

-¡Ya llegue! Holaaaa… grito Cleao por una pequeña puerta lateral, de donde entro casi corriendo una señora regordeta no muy alta, de edad avanzada, con el pelo blanco corto, vestida con una túnica púrpura y un pequeño mandil blanco a la cintura, con muchas bolsas de distintos tamaños en el.

-Nessy querida has llegado y te ves bastante delgada- le dijo con mucho cariño en su voz y la tomo de la cara para verla de cerca, de pronto la abrazo y sobre su hombro dijo en voz alta. –Doña Luz la niña esta en casa.-

Cuando volteo a vernos se me acerco y me dio un abrazo. Me sentí como cuando llegaba a casa de la Sra. Weasley.

-Hola muy buenos días sean todos bienvenidos a la Casa de los Susurros hogar de nuestra familia. Soy la Sra. Consuelo Garland abuela de Cleao.

De ahí cuando Cleao los presentaba la Sra. Garland iba saludando con bastante afecto a todos, incluyendo a Malfoy y a Snape. Malfoy cuando fue su turno dio su mejor cara y su saludo más afectuoso. Lo cual no dejo de sorprender a todos los presentes aunque Cleao lo recompenso con una sonrisa, me molestaba bastante, ¿como era posible que ella se comiera su actuación?

Por la puerta más grande entro el Sr. Garland, era alto y moreno de cabello rizado y muy corto, con los ojos negros severos pero cuando vio a Cleao le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Cleao se acerco y le dio un abrazo –Abuelo, los extrañe- el le regreso el abrazo pero se alejo rápido.

-¿Qué no te he enseñado modales? ¿Pasarlos por la cocina?

Cleao le dijo -perdón abuelo-, y le sonrio.

Yo me acerque a saludar

-Sr. Garland gracias por recibirnos.- Dije yo acercándome a ellos.

-No hay por que, te dije desde el verano que podías considerar esta como tu casa.- Dijo poniéndome la mano sobre el hombro.

-Señor Garland he decidido llevar a cabo el rescate de Sirius. Claro, si usted sigue apoyándome.- Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eso no depende de mi, pero lo platicaremos a la hora de la cena, puesto que tengo que salir, Cleao enséñales los cuartos, Consuelo querida ¿te parece la cena a las 8:00?- Dijo el Sr. Garland con voz de negocios.

-Si a esa hora estará León.- Le dijo la Sra. Garland con una sonrisa.

El Señor Garland volvió a hablar –Cleao por favor, te quiero lista en mi despacho en dos horas.- y empezó a salir del cuarto.

-Si abuelo- dijo ella y su cara denoto resolución.

-Bueno pues jovencitos, pasen a las habitaciones- Dijo la Sra. Garland. –Y no me miren así, la comida estará en la terraza superior- esto lo dijo hablándole a Ron.

-Si me siguen por favor- Dijo Cleao, se veía concentrada, seria, como si se preparara para algo. Yo sabía que los Sres. Garlan habían cuidado a Cleao desde niña puesto que sus padres habían muerto y ellos eran la única familia que le quedaba. Habían sido estrictos por la obligación que pesaba a la familia, pero dudaba que la regañaran por habernos llevado por la cocina; así que algo mas debía de suceder.

* * *

La casa era muy grande parecía un laberinto, caminábamos por un pasillo con puertas-ventanas que daban al patio de la fuente donde llegamos. Habían cuadros de personas, un cuadro por cada puerta, una persona por cada cuadro. Todos con una mirada melancólica siempre viendo al frente, lo que tenían en común no importando que fueran hombres o mujeres era un pendiente que sobresalía de las ropas, una piedra verde que brillaba, pero eso era lo único que hacia pensar que los cuadros fueran mágicos puesto que a diferencia de los normales, los que estaban pintados en ellos no se movían; Lo que mas inquietaba del pasillo es que había un sonido que avanzaba junto con nosotros. No terminamos de ver la galería por que viramos en un pasillo que cruzaba por en medio.

Cleao no bajaba el ritmo, me imagine que no quería que le preguntaran por sus familiares, todos los del pasillo antepasados con una la misma obligación.

Salimos de la zona de cuadros y llegamos a la parte que mas habitaba la familia ahí había pasado gran parte del verano, subimos por unas terrazas que daban al patio interior lleno de plantas y de aves que llegaban a refrescarse.

Llegamos a una terraza superior que tenia mesas y sillas y cuartos alrededor de ella, yo no me había quedado aquí el verano pasado, me imaginaba que esta era la ala de invitados.

-Bueno chicos, ya que son todos hombres les dejamos toda el ala para ustedes, Hermione y yo nos quedamos en mi cuarto- Dijo Cleao la note mas animada, creo que estar con todos en este lugar mas abierto le alegraba.

Cleao y Hermione se despidieron de todos con una sonrisa, aunque con caras de sueño diciendo que estarían de regreso para la hora de la cena.

* * *

Una señora bajita de cabello oscuro se acerco a servir el desayuno, Ron, Malfoy y yo nos habíamos bañado primero y ahora esperábamos el desayuno.

-Jovencitos un gusto tenerlos de visita, Harry un placer verte de nuevo, ¿espero que hayas cuidado mucho a la niña?- Dijo Doña luz mientras acomodaba los platos.

-Claro que si, ¿que acaso no lo prometí? Dije yo mientras tomaba algo de jugo.

-Potter no puede cuidarse ni a si mismo.- Intervino Malfoy solo para molestar, ya me extrañaba por que había estado muy callado.

-No es muy lindo decir eso, estoy segura que a la señorita Cleao no le gustaría que sus amigos hablaran así.- Dijo Doña Luz con voz de regaño.

Ron se río, mientras comía panques. –Esta casa es muy grande debe de costar trabajo mantenerla y Cleao dijo que no anduviéramos solos, por ahí ¿Cuál es la razón?- Ron prosiguió sin dejar de comer.

-No seas asqueroso Weasley ¿que no te enseñaron modales? Intervino Malfoy con vergüenza.

-Ahh… jovencito, la casa de los susurros es muy antigua…-

-La casa de los susurros por aquí, la casa de los susurros por allá, ¿por que se llama así? Hablo Ron interrumpiendo rudamente a Doña luz.

-Tonto deja de interrumpir a la gente, en serio que no tienes modales Weasley- Dijo Malfoy mientras tomaba jugo.

-Bueno, si no les molesta y tienen tiempo que esta vieja los entretenga un poco les contare un poco de la historia de la casa de los susurros.-

-Estaríamos encantados de oírlas.- intervino Moody, venían llegando los profesores de asearse.

Doña Luz, compañera de la Sra. Consuelo Garland, tan fiel que ya era parte de la familia comenzó la historia.

* * *

**HISTORIA.**

Esta casa fue fundada hace poco mas de 500 años, obviamente no era para nada parecida a lo que es ahora y fue puesta en pie para ser el centro de la vida de la familia, claro que por ese entonces no era llamada Garland, muchos apellidos han pasado por esta familia.

Las leyendas hablan del inicio de la familia de Seleektuum Ya´ar, que quiere decir de la piedra oculta verde.

Dice la leyenda que surgió la familia por causa de un pacto con los dioses, después de que los itzaes tuvieron que dejar la gran ciudad de la sabiduría Chichen Itza por el amor prohibido entre su rey Canek, serpiente negra y la princesa Sac-Nicte, que significa flor blanca.

Sucede que existían tres reinos que estaban íntimamente relacionados con la magia. Estos tres reinos eran aliados, de los cuales era parte Chichén Itza que no tenía armas pues se dedicaba a la búsqueda de la sabiduría. Sac-Nicte princesa de Mazapán estaba prometida para casarse con el príncipe de la nación vecina y aliada llamada Uxmal. Pero desde que ella y el rey Canek de la tercera ciudad aliada Chichen Itzá se vieron, se enamoraron y en la celebración de sus bodas con el príncipe de Uxmal; el rey Canek llego a robársela. Obviamente tuvieron que huir puesto que la Ciudad de Chichen no tenían armas para defenderse.

Muchos años después cuando la estirpe estaba mezclada con más culturas de América, gran parte de esta con los aztecas. Se dice que un descendiente del rey Canek fue llamado ante Tezcatlipoca dios de las sombras, el infra-mundo pero también la fertilidad y esperanza de renacimento, el cual esta simbolizado por calaveras.

El le dijo que los dioses estaban molestos, puesto que aunque ellos veían con buenos ojos el amor de sus antepasado prohibido por los hombres; este había roto la unidad de los pueblos y su obediencia a las órdenes de los dioses. El equilibrio en el ciclo entre la vida y la muerte se había roto por la búsqueda de venganza entre los hombres; Es así que los dioses le pidieron que se hiciera responsable de los actos de sus antepasados y le encargaron una misión que él y sus descendientes tendrían que cumplir; Se encargarían de vigilar y mantener durante los siglos el delicado equilibrio del ciclo, hasta el final de ellos.

Como símbolo del pacto entre ellos y para dar la habilidad de cumplir con el. Se le entrego una piedra verde, específicamente un jade, llamado en estas tierras chalchihuite que representa vida y corazón.

Es así como nació la leyenda de la Seleektuum Ya´ar o Xouhquitecpatl depende de si se dice en maya o en nahuatl y de la familia que es su guardiana.

Esta casa esta hecha para protegerlos; por lo tanto engaña con sus trucos a quienes no llevan su sangre, dentro de ella se guardan los vestigios de todas las generaciones, sus historias y sus actos, además de todo el conocimiento que se ha ido reuniendo sobre aquellos magos o muggles que han intentado romper el ciclo, burlando a la muerte y los objetos para lograrlo.

Una característica especial de la casa y aquello que le ha dado su nombre son las filas de cuadros del pasillo, seguro se dieron cuenta cuando pasaron, para aquellos que no tienen la piedra verde solo son pequeños ruidos, susurros, pero se dice que quien la porta los puede oír hablar; pero nadie fuera de ellos quienes lo han hecho sabe que dicen puesto que es un secreto.

Claro son leyendas y esta casa es guardiana de todas ellas y sus secretos pasados de generación en generación a través de los años. Alguna vez esta casa estuvo llena de gente, llena de vida. Ahora solo nos queda muerte, solo quedamos nosotros cuatro y la casa parece demasiado grande y sus secretos demasiado pesados.

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA**

* * *

Dijo esto ultimo con una mirada perdida en el pasillo como recordando algo con mucho detalle, pero inmediatamente cambio la voz y nos sobresalto a todos

-Pero seguro que se han cansado de oír a esta vieja contar historias y quieren descansar así que los dejo- Doña Luz salio antes de que pudiéramos decir nada más y desapareció por uno de los corredores.

-Esta casa no me gusta nada- Dijo Ron mientras se comía una de las tostadas con mermelada, los de la orden se sentaron a tomar un poco el sol y sin querer Malfoy y yo nos dirigimos a los dormitorios escogimos uno distinto y nos acostamos a dormir.

Estaba seguro que a todos les había dejado más dudas que respuestas la historia de Doña Luz, yo había oído la parte de la fundación de la familia de Cleao en el verano, contada por su abuelo el día que llegue. Esa piedra era la forma de traer a Sirius de vuelta, de cruzar el velo y Cleao era la portadora de ella.

En su primera visita a este lugar el Sr. Leòn Garland le había informado que sabían de Sirius, del terrible accidente que lo había echo cruzar el velo y que había una posibilidad de salvarlo.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

Había tomado la piedra y mi baúl y espere que sucediera, en pocos segundos me encontré en el centro de un circulo con letras plateadas y había un hombre fuera de este.

-El joven Harry Potter, un gusto y un honor tenerte en esta casa- El hombre se acerco lentamente a mi, de pronto soplo un gran viento y la piedra en mi mano empezó a brillar mas fuerte y a pulsar como si vibrara y por uno de los lados mas obscuros del lugar llego corriendo una persona casi resbalando al intentar parase en seco antes de cruzar el circulo y se quedo mirando hacia mi.

Fueron solo unos segundos en que todos nos quedamos inmoviles. El cielo ya comenzaba a clarear, así descubrí que la persona que llego corriendo era una chica, tenia mas o menos de mi edad, el cabello en parte con ondas y en parte liso estaba peinado de un modo extraño su cabeza, vestia una túnica obscura que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y andaba descalza. Ella se había quedado casi paralizada en cuanto recobro el equilibrio y miraba fijamente a la piedra en mi mano. Así fue como vi al Sr. Garland y a su nieta.

El Señor Garland comenzó a hablar –Cleao, ¿no saludas a la visita?. ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Es el Señor Harry Potter-

Yo la recordaba aunque no tuviera una imagen tan clara de su rostro.

* * *

la Conoci hacia poco mas de dos años

Apenas habíamos cruzado unas cuantas palabras antes del partido de la copa. La había visto de reojo más concentrado en estar con los Weasley y Hermione que conocer a gente que buscaba ver mi cicatriz, ella se había acercado y me había sonreído mientras se presentaba, yo esperaba algo más, como que me pidiera ver mi cicatriz; pero acabadas las presentaciones se retiro diciendo que era su primer partido en vivo, que estaba emocionada y desapareció en la multitud.

Con todo lo que sucedió esa noche no recordaba nada de ella hasta que el día después de la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, o debia de decir ¿cuatro?, que recibí una carta de ella. Eran unas tres o cuatro líneas y decía que había sido increíble lo que leyó en los diarios y que por eso había escrito, que esperaba que todo estuviera bien con mis amigos y me deseaba suerte.

Era raro pensarlo pero antes de la carta con el traslador en el transcurso de dos años, había intercambiado con Cleao menos de diez cartas. Dos cartas habian sido por navidad cada año, las cuales había respondido cortesmente, otras dos cartas hablando sobre la segunda prueba, ahí fue donde supe que vivía en América y me dio un tip sobre que no era de las sirenas de quien tenia que cuidarme.

Un mes después de la muerte de Cedric me volvió a escribir, me contaba que estaba triste pues era el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, se me hizo muy extraño que me lo contara, eran muchas mas líneas de las que soliamos intercambiar, pero no tantas. Decían que su padre había muerto protegiendo a una familia contra unos magos obscuros en Inglaterra, ella nunca lo conoció pero se sentía orgullosa de ser su hija, que aunque sonara loco, esa noche sentía que estaba más cerca de su padre mandando una carta a Inglaterra y puesto que yo era el único al que conocía me pedía disculpas por cargarme con su historia.

No se por que conteste esa carta, le conté la historia de la tercera prueba y de la muerte de Cedric, no tanto para ella sino para mi, no había quien me viera, quien me reprochara, ni tampoco que me tuviera lastima, solo el pergamino y la pluma. Mande esa carta de inmediato antes de que me arrepintiera y sentí algo de paz, al haber comentado mi carga.

Ella me respondo a los dos días, era una sola línea.

-Te creo.-

Esa sola línea me saco una pequeña sonrisa, que las cartas de Hermione y Ron acrecentaron.

Recibí otra para mi cumpleaños, no traía un obsequio solo una tarjeta con un pequeño pastel dibujado y ese año la de navidad.

* * *

Fue un silencio muy largo entre la ultima carta de navidad y esta, lo que hacia extraño verla ahí, me di cuenta que se quería acercar a saludarme pero en cuanto su pie descalzo cruzo la línea blanca del circulo se hecho atrás y susurro algo.

El Sr. Garland se me acerco, me dio la mano al saludarme y tomo la piedra diciendo que era una reliquia de familia, en cuanto su abuelo me dio la mano Cleao se acerco a saludar también.

-Harry, guau que gusto verte ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo ella, tenia una cara seria y volteo a ver a su abuelo.

-Que modales Cleao, ¿Cómo que hace aquí? ¿No recuerdas lo de su ser querido? Tú misma nos lo contaste a tu abuela y a mí. Así que como pareció afectarte tanto pensamos que querrías ayudar al chico.- Su abuelo respondió con una voz extrañada, pero antes de que Cleao pudiese contestar yo intervine.

-¿Es cierto que me pueden ayudar a salvar a Sirius? Por que si es una broma, se esforzaron demasiado en crearla, ¿para que? ¿conseguir un autógrafo?- No quería sonar agresivo, pero no había salido muy bien.

El Señor Garland parecía complacido y me contesto. –Si, hay un modo de ayudarlo, pero no depende de mí- Yo estaba a unto de interrumpir para quejarme cuando termino la frase –Depende solamente de Cleao, mi nieta-

Ella cerro la boca puesto que la tenía preparada para decir algo y su abuelo nos dejo diciendo que seguro tendríamos que hablar, tomo un libro y lo que parecia un gis plateado que estaba en el piso y se lo llevo junto a una pequeña cajita que cargaba.

-Platícame de Sirius ¿Por qué quieres salvarlo tan desesperadamente? ¿Vale la pena arriesgar todo de nuevo y me refiero incluso la vida por el?- Cleao empezo a hablar sin darme tiempo de nada, mientras lo hacía había ido caminando hacia una banca cercana donde se sentó pesadamente, parecía cansada, ¿desde donde habrá venido corriendo?

Yo me senté a su lado y le conté de Padfoot el que era mi única familia, Ron y Hermione eran especiales, pero con él todo era diferente, él me comprendía, comprendia mi dolor, le dije que en muy poco tiempo se volvio un padre, todo para mi, que gracias a el toda una vida había adquirido un nuevo sentido. Le pregunte si ella no haría nada si pudiera ¿para recuperar a sus padres? Para sentir por lo menos ¿que lo había intentado?

Ella estaba muy callada, apenas y se movía, pero me miraba fijamente a los ojos; Cuando acabe de contarle lo sucedido con Sirius, como había escapado de Azkaban para ayudarme y como había caído por el velo para salvarme me quede callado, sentía que quería llorar y gritarme por ser tan entupido, por haber caido en esa trampa; Pero eso tendría que esperar, ahora intentaba convencer a casi una desconocida que salvar a Sirius de la muerte, no importando el riesgo no era tan descabellado como sonaba.

Cleao alargo la mano y yo me hice para atrás como un reflejo, pero ella se estiro un poco más y toco mi mejilla donde una lagrima escapista seguía su camino.

–Intentaré ayudarte con todo lo que yo pueda, te hago esa promesa- dijo ella cerrando la mano que haba tocado mi lagrima, se levanto de la silla y volvió a hablarme con un tono decidido. –Será mejor que hablemos con mi abuelo, seguro que el tiene un plan para lograr este rescate-

Caminamos hacía el interior de la casa a platicar con el Sr. Garland y yo me sentía de nuevo con esperanzas, tenia aliados que podían salvar a Sirius y daría todo de mí para logarlo.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

* * *

Hoy en la noche platicaríamos del plan que ya estaba en acción ese plan que inicio esa noche y que si todo salía bien salvaría a Sirius en menos de un mes.

Ya encontraría una manera de pagarle a Cleao y a su familia la ayuda en este rescate, además Cleao no era solo una aliada, ahora aunque conocía poco de ella en el aspecto personal, en verdad la consideraba una amiga. Aunque ahora mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño pensaba que jamás se lo había dicho, aunque esperaba que lo supiera.

Ahora intentaría dormir un poco, la noche sería pesada y quería estar descansado para poder soportarla.

**

* * *

**

Me tarde un poco más de la semana planeada por que con tan solo estar medio día con mi hermano se me paso la gripa o lo que quiera que esto sea, que él parece que obtuvo de mi hermana y ella de su novio y no se que más. Así que ahora me encuentro intentando vivir una vida más allá de la cama, cosa que los medicamentos no ponen sencilla (Y eso que solo estoy tomado antihistamínicos). Así que toda esta explicación es para decir, disculpen la tardanza

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, creo que quedo n poco mas largo de lo promedio. Si ven errores por favor díganmelo, ya que enferma soy peor que sana para verlos y sería bueno mejorar.**

**En el próximo capitulo se devela el muy esperado plan para salvar a Sirius, la razones detrás de la formación del equipo que vino de Europa, el por que de la espera para el rescate y además ¿Se sospecha de alguien?**

**Manden reviews **

**Eol**


	11. La Piedra Verde

**CAPITULO 11**

**Disculpen la tardanza, la verdad es que me sentía algo baja de ánimos por la falta de reviews, además mi computadora capto mi mala vibra por lo que ha decidido fundirse la conexión, lo bueno es que este fin mi mama me presto la suya y con eso pude echarla a andar, espero arreglar pronto este problema. **

**Gracias a quienes leyeron y me pusieron en sus alertas y muy especiales A:**

**LilyMolly. Gracias por el comentario tu reviviste mis ganas de seguir batallando con este cap tan difícil y las leyendas forman una parte muy importante en esta historia, así que no te diré ni si ni no por que se arruinaría la emoción, además realmente aun no emparejo a nadie con nadie no me decido XD**

**HP no me pertenece a mí y muchas de las leyendas están inspiradas en los Mayas y Aztecas.**

**Espero que este capítulo no sea muy confuso, intentado dar claridad deje con **_**cursivas lo que es dialogo o monólogos **_**y normal lo que es narración desde cualquier punto de vista.**

**Ahh les recuerdo que cuando no aclaro quien habla es el punto de vista de Harry**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

**LA PIEDRA VERDE**

La tarde había pasado Ron y yo nos encontrábamos disfrutando de la terraza, bueno más bien Ron de los sándwiches de Doña Luz, y yo de la terraza. Ya era tarde Hermione y Cleao no habían venido aun. Pero en eso escuche la voz de Hermione y Doña Luz por las escaleras.

-_No debió de haber salido sola por la casa señorita-_ Dijo Doña Luz sonando preocupada.

-_Perdón se me olvido, no escuche a Cleao cuando desperté y salí para buscarla, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba perdida_- Dijo Hermione con una voz apenada.

-_No se apure, es una suerte que no hubiera caminado mucho cuando la encontré. Solo no vuelva a hacerlo esta casa es peligrosa_.-

Ellas ya habían llegado a la terraza y Hermione veía al piso.

-_Bueno me voy a ver lo de la cena, en un rato un elfo domestico vendrá para traerlos al comedor-_ Doña Luz dejo la terraza y Hermione se quedo sentada callada, Ron empezó a molestarla

-_Lo primero que dijeron y no lo cumpliste ¿Se te olvidaron las reglas? Ja, ja, ja, eso sí es extraño Hermione-_

-_Si muy extraño-_ Contribuí, eso no era normal en Hermione.

_-Vengan tenemos que hablar-_ nos dijo bastante seria, -_Oí algo que tienen que saber-_ se acerco a la mesa y empezó a hablar en tono bajo.

* * *

**Flashback (Punto de vista de Hermione)**

Llegamos al cuarto de Cleao, con la forma de la casa me imaginaba un cuarto enorme y muy obscuro, pero al contrario el cuarto era grande pero no demasiado, con ventanales en toda la pared del fondo que cubrían cortinas muy ligeras que dejaban pasar el sol, en el lado izquierdo del cuarto había un pequeño escritorio cerrado y la esquina donde se encontraba tenía las paredes de pies a cabeza con libreros repletos de libros de todos tamaños y colores. Al fondo del lado opuesto había un escalón que separaba donde estaba una cama no muy grande con una colcha tejida donde los dibujos aparentaban plantas.

Deje la maleta en los sillones que hacían de separación y me dijo que pasáramos a sentarnos a desayunar. Nos condujo hasta los ventanales y por una puerta de cristal salimos a una pequeña terraza que da sobre un jardín muy bello, ella me dijo que es el jardín de su abuela, antes solo era un invernadero pero su abuela había insistido en crearlo, la terraza tenía muchas macetas en su orilla y en un lado habían unas escaleras de metal con un diseño muy complicado.

Estaba muy cansada y me imagino que se me notaba, así que me dijo que si quería tomarme un baño antes de dormir. Le tome la palabra y pase al baño que estaba adjunto, cuando acabe de bañarme salí casi dormida, el agua hace milagros y me di cuenta que la cama de Cleao ya no estaba en el centro, sino que habían ahora dos camas gemelas y ella estaba dormida sobre la colcha de una de ellas. En cuanto me acerque se despertó.

_-Perdón. Me quede dormida, creo que el viaje fue muy pesado-_ Parecía muy apenada por haberlo hecho.

-_No hay problema, creo que me tarde mucho tiempo en el baño-_

Ella se paso al cuarto de baño y yo en cuanto toque la almohada me quede dormida.

Desperté por que oí unas voces en el pasillo.

_-La señorita Cleao está de regreso- Hablaba una voz chillante_

_-Sí, que alegría y trajo visitas-_

_-Parece que por fin ha decidido cumplir con su obligación esa niña-_

_-No hables así de la señora, ustedes saben más que nadie la razón por la que ella no había querido hacerlo y nuestro deber es estar para ella y apoyarla en estos momentos tan difíciles. Y ahora basta de chismes, nadie dirá que en la Casa de la Olla se enseña a los elfos domésticos a ser unos desobligados, somos los de más alto rango en esta casa, no avergoncemos a nuestros antepasados.-_

Las vocecitas se fueron y yo salí pensando hablar con ellos sobre la situación laboral en que vivían y para asegurarme que la familia de Cleao los tratara bien, pero cuando salí ya no estaban. Pensando que hacer vi que una de las orillas del pasillo de madera fuera de lo que cubría el tapete central tenía unas marcas de tierra y supuse que eran huellas de elfos y que estas me guiarían a la cocina, así que me decidí a buscarlos ya que no podría dormir con esa duda en la mente. Hice una marca mágica con la varita para saber con el compás que rumbo tomar de regreso, por si las dudas.

Llegue al pasillo de los cuadros, el cual me dio bastantes escalofríos, pero la ruta que habíamos tomado giraba al contrarío que las marcas y decidí seguir mi rastro, baje por unas grandes escaleras de madera intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y escuche a alguien gritando desde uno de los cuartos, me acerque y oí a Cleao y a su abuelo hablando.

_-Por favor Cleao, deja de comportarte como una niña-_ Dijo el Sr. Garland con voz fuerte y aplacando así lo que estuviera diciendo Cleao en voz alta.

El Sr. Garland prosiguió con una voz calmada _-Ya están listos para viajar, que es lo que te pasa, ¿Acaso te arrepientes?_ -

Entonces la voz de Cleao interrumpió el silencio que se había formado y habló con una voz dolida -_No, sabes que si así fuera no lo haría. Pero fue un truco sucio traerlo, solo así pudiste lograrlo.-_

_-Sabes que casi no nos queda tiempo pequeña-_

_-Lo sé ese es exactamente el punto y menos tiempo nos quedará aun si te aferras en esta forma de cumplir este plan ¿Qué no te importa?-_

_-Claro que me importa; estas cegándote, sabes que no hay ninguna otra forma segura de que este plan funcione si no se hace así ¿No quieres honrar a tus antepasados? Entiende bien, si quieres algo de paz por la muerte de tus padres tienes que dar este paso, debe de ser así.-_

_-¿Paz? ¿Como puedo tener paz caminado por sus mismos caminos? disculpa si no me gusta aquello que trae muerte-_

_-¿Muerte? Tu padre olvido nuestra obligación y eso fue lo que lo mato, y eso mato a tu madre también- _

_-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué acaso no es esa la razón por la cual me he negado a seguir la "linda" tradición familiar? Han muerto demasiados abuelo y tu quieres que eso continúe. ¿Por qué tengo que perder lo poco que tengo?-_

_-¿En verdad crees que tienes una opción? No la tienes, ninguno de nosotros la ha tenido desde el primero, tu abuela y yo hemos hecho lo que hemos podido para protegerte incluso hemos doblado algunas reglas por no decir roto. Pero no podemos protegerte más, ni podemos retardar lo escrito, no importa cuántos mueran.-_

_-Lo único que me alegra un poco es que se que no pasare esta carga a nadie más, porque conmigo se cumple esta maldición, tal vez así cuando todo esto pase podamos estar todos juntos de nuevo sin separaciones y descansar. Así que no te apures abuelo lograre dominar la piedra cumpliré lo escrito.-_ Dijo Cleao amargamente.

De pronto escuche ruidos en el pasillo enfrente de donde me encontraba escondida, así que subí lo más rápido que pude regresando mis pasos así fue como me encontró Doña Luz.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

* * *

_-Hermione ¿Qué crees que signifique eso? ¿Estaremos seguros o estará planeando ella y su familia algo en contra nuestra? ¿Tal vez todo esto de ayudar a Sirius fue una trampa?-_ Dijo Ron alzando mucho las cejas y pensando preocupado.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos decir nada Malfoy apareció por detrás de los tres, había estado escuchando todo y estábamos tan absortos en lo que relataba Hermione que no lo habíamos notado.

_-Weasley, ¿Ustedes son los que se quejan de los de Slithering? No son mejores que nosotros; ya que no importa si hay buenas o malas intenciones, ustedes a la primera sospecha se cierran y desconfían de todos, su mayor problema es que no pueden ni quieren tenerle fe a nadie más que a ustedes, tienen tan grabados sus perjuicios como los que tanto les molestan de los sangre sucia o cualquier otro de los que se quejen-_ Malfoy dijo esto con una cara molesta pero lo que llamaba la atención es que no tenia esos fríos ojos de odio o de indiferencia, sino que en ellos ardía una llama, pero no pude identificar que quería decir con su mirada.

Nos quedamos sin palabras, ¿Qué decir ante esa acusación y qué decir de la sospecha que teníamos todos en mente? Malfoy nos miro después de terminar su discurso y regreso rumbo a los cuartos a esperar la llamada a la cena.

* * *

**9:00pm Casa de los Susurros**

_-Espero que haya estado buena la cena y si despejas la mesa Consuelo querida podemos platicar de lo que los trajo aquí.-_Hablo el señor Garland con una cara de contento.

La cena había pasado sin incidentes, Doña Luz había ido por nosotros y nos habíamos acomodado a la mesa según llegábamos Cleao ya estaba sentada entre sus dos abuelos. Se notaba en la mirada de todos los presentes que ansiábamos escuchar lo que tenía el Sr. Garland que decir y que no había sido la deliciosa cena lo que nos había hecho bajar. En unos cuantos minutos dos elfos domésticos levantaron la mesa mientras la Sra. Garland supervisaba todo y se retiraba de la habitación.

El Sr. Garland se acomodo en su sillón alto y empezó a hablar mirándonos a todos.

_-Creo que todos saben las razones de su presencia aquí, pero de todos modos recapitulare un poco. Sirius Black padrino de Harry cayo a través del velo de su departamento de misterios al ser atacado por uno de los seguidores de Voldemort. Este verano pasado cuando Harry estuvo aquí le dije que hay una manera de acceder y poder traer a quien buscan, para poder hacerlo se necesita el arco-_ Todos menos los Garland y yo hicieron una cara de sorpresa ya que el arco estaba en Inglaterra y nosotros en México.

_-No es necesario que hagan esa cara ya que es una suerte para ustedes que el arco que tienen en su ministerio no sea el único. Y que uno de ellos se encuentra en este país guardado en un monumento de una civilización antigua que lo veneraba como algo divino, hay mucho menos peligro de ser atrapado por el ministerio con este arco y llegar a la ubicación no es gran problema, el verdadero reto es llegar a la cámara donde se mantiene el arco.- _Moody y Bill miraban atentamente el rostro del Sr. Garland.

_-La cámara donde reposa el velo está protegida por varios hechizos, Harry menciono que usted Sr. Bill Weasley es un experto de Gringotts así que con su ayuda no deberían de tener mayores problemas para resolver la parte superior de la pirámide, ahora más en lo profundo se encuentran trampas puestas para magos obscuros ya que si bien el velo es magia obscura fue guardado y venerado por gente que era contraria a la utilización de estos medios y solo era atraída al velo por su conexión con la muerte, para poder pasar estos obstáculos es que Harry pensó en usted Auror Alastor Moody.- _El Sr. Garland volteo a verlos con una sonrisa velada en el rostro

_-Una vez que logren estar frente al velo Cleao utilizará la piedra verde que es la llave que les permitirá entrar, pero para que se pueda cruzar es necesario cumplir con ciertos requisitos ya que solo la persona con un interés personal puede completar la llave que abrirá el arco del velo.-_ El Sr. Garland se removió en la silla y aparto sus ojos de ellos dos y nos volteo a ver todos.

_-Entre los antiguos se creía que la vida de todo hombre estaba constituida por tres fluidos vitales aquí se les llamaba: __Tonalli__ localizado en la cabeza; el __Ihiyotl__, asentado en el hígado; y el __Teyolía__, cuyo centro era el corazón. Cuando la muerte acontecía, estos tres elementos se separaban. Entonces, el __Teyolía__ o alma, tenía la posibilidad de ir por los caminos de las regiones, localizadas más allá del mundo real, en atención a la forma en que se había muerto.-_

_-Para poder pasar al mundo a donde lleva el arco es necesario juntar estos tres elementos, para las dos personas que tienen el vínculo, es decir Harry y el Sr. Black.-_ Voltee a ver a Hermione y a Ron que parecían en este instante muy consientes de sí mismos _-Estos elementos se completan así, la Srita Granger y el Sr. Weasley cumplen con la parte de Tonalli y Ihiyotl de Harry, ellos son sus pilares de vida mientras el propio Harry con el Profesor Lupin cumplen los mismos propósitos pero para el Sr. Black.-_

Snape, Moody y Malfoy hicieron cara de sorpresa ya que solo le había dicho este detalle a ellos tres y Ron le había comentado a Bill por ser su hermano. El Sr. Garland continuo hablando como si nada _-Cleao por el__ Seleektuum Ya´ar es la que cumple con el Teyolía, es por eso que este verano Harry pensó quienes cumplían con esos requisitos y el plan se formo de que ese fuera el grupo que estaría en esta misión, aunque es un placer tenerlos a usted profesor__ Snape y joven Malfoy entre nosotros.-_ Ron no pudo evitar hacer un ruido de burla

_-Ahora se preguntarán el por qué no se hizo antes sino hasta este momento, bueno es por que hay que esperar a que se complete el ritual que le da a Cleao el poder completo sobre la piedra y el momento ideal es el 2 de nov.-_

El Sr. Garland cruzo las manos y nos vio a todos con cara de seriedad _-Estén preparados saldrán el 30 en la mañana ya que tendrán que hacer una parada en un viejo poblado donde Cleao realizará el ritual y partirán hacia la pirámide el día dos. Pero es necesaria una advertencia cuando abran el velo y entren al rescate deben de tener en cuenta que solo pueden estar un día dentro o quedaran también atrapados.-_

Quedo un silencio en la mesa y el Sr. Garland dio por terminada la reunión. Al levantarse de la mesa Cleao le dijo a Hermione que ella subiría después y un elfo domestico nos acompaño a los dormitorios.

* * *

**29 de Noviembre 9:00 pm**

Habíamos pasado poco más de una semana y media en la casa de los susurros. Pero a diferencia del verano apenas había podido ver unas cuantas horas a Cleao; incluso Hermione que compartía el cuarto con ella la había visto poco ya que en el día se encontraba ausente por encargos de sus abuelos, a la hora de dormir llegaba después de que Hermione ya estuviera acostada y se levantaba mucho antes de que saliera el sol.

Nosotros habíamos comenzado una pequeña rutina, desayunábamos en la terraza que daba a los dormitorios y después pasábamos a un patío donde el profesor Lupin y Snape nos enseñaban defensa contra las artes obscuras y para desmayo de Ron y mio una que otra poción para curar enfermedades simples.

Moody y Bill pasaban gran parte del día en la biblioteca de la casa investigando sobre a donde iríamos y los riesgos que tendríamos que superar.

A la hora de la comida la Sra. Garland nos invitaba a pasar a sus jardines y comíamos acompañados de toda la vegetación mientras ella nos hablaba de que había y el por que.

La hora de la cena era el momento que mas esperábamos ya que ahí en la gran mesa del comedor discutíamos sobre el plan de acción y además era donde podía ver a Cleao más tiempo.

Se notaba que estos cambios de hábito ya habían tomado su cuota en ella, su cara se notaba muy pálida y tenía los ojos cansados y con ojeras, todo el verano me había demostrado que era otra su rutina. Si bien siempre era la ultima en dormirse por la fascinación que le tenia a la luna y su poca tolerancia al sol; jamás era la primera en levantarse, muy al contrario si de ella dependía era la ultima en salir de la cama habiendo sido yo testigo de varias veces que Doña Luz tuvo que ir a sacarla de la cama por que era pasado el medio día y me encontraba solo leyendo en la biblioteca.

Otro gran cambio en ella es que se podría decir que en un momento podía estar muy seria y en el segundo siguiente estar riéndose o intentando hacerme reír con algún comentario o si se sentía ignorada me enseñaba la lengua, era raro verla sin una sonrisa en mucho tiempo y se distinguía por ser muy parlanchina.

Pero esa no era la Cleao de este tiempo, apenas y hablaba cuando se dirigían a ella y nunca más de lo necesario, parecía que evitaba por cualquier medio estar demasiado tiempo con la gente aunque por Doña Luz sabía que prácticamente había estado todo el tiempo con sus abuelos.

Así que esa noche al terminar la que sería la última cena antes de partir por Sirius en casa de los Garland me aleje un poco del grupo y cuando dejamos a Hermione me quede ahí esperando cerca de la puerta a que Cleao apareciera.

Pasaron casi tres horas pero escuche los sonidos de pasos por el corredor de madera y pude verla, traía colgada una bolsa casi transparente y en ella lo que parecía el libro y la cajita que vi el verano pasado en manos del Sr. Garland el día que llegue, parecía que había llorado y aun tenía húmedas sus mejillas.

_-¿Cleao?-_ Hable yo con voz queda no quería que nadie más nos oyera y se acercara, ella se sobresalto un poco pero cuando me vio se detuvo, yo no pude evitar hacer una cara de preocupación y ella pareció notarlo porque aunque indecisa se acerco a mí.

_-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche? Deberías de estar descansando mañana salimos temprano-_ dijo ella con una voz tan baja que poco más y susurraba.

_-Estoy preocupado por ti, no pareces la misma_- dije yo mientras le tomaba la mano para evitar que se fuera y ella empezó a hacer un gesto para negarlo, pero no logro hacerlo porque en eso salió Malfoy de alguna parte.

_-No intentes negarlo, sabes que no te creeremos de todos modos. Yo se que Potter no es la mejor persona para hablar, pero nos preocupas-_ Yo obviamente tenía ganas de callarle la boca por entrometido y arruinar el momento, pero me dejo bastante extrañado que dijera NOS y PREOCUPAS en la misma oración sin rastro de sarcasmo, eso mantuvo mi boca cerrada unos momentos, lo que le dio suficiente tiempo a Malfoy de abrir su boca de nuevo.

_-¿Es por esa dichosa obligación que estas así? Jamás has querido contarme que es eso solo hablas tú y tu familia de la piedra que es una llave, pero se ve que es algo que no estás sobrellevando bien. Hace no mucho en Hogwarts tu me dijiste que no debía de vivir por el nombre de mi familia sino que tenía que buscar mi propio camino aquello que me hiciera sentir completo aunque significará un camino más difícil alejarme de mi odio a las cosas y buscar verdaderos lazos, amigos… Y eso es lo que he hecho, ¿no es prueba suficiente que este aquí con Potter y los demás? ¿Cuando mi padre seguramente esta maldiciendo mi nombre por eso?-_ Malfoy calló, parecía un poco sorprendido por su discurso.

Ni Cleao ni yo dijimos una palabra, a ella se le empezaron a caer las lagrimas de nuevo y yo me quede pensando que esta persona tan extraña no podía ser el mismo Malfoy prepotente que yo conocía, algo raro le pasaba y no creía que fuera el cambio de aires y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que ahora le tenía tomada la antes mano libre a Cleao y pensé con algo de coraje, que por lo menos en eso no había cambiado, siempre tenía que encontrarle una ventaja a las cosas.

Cleao tomo un poco de aire y se dirigió a nosotros dos. _–Es solo que es un momento difícil tomar esta obligación-_ Malfoy y yo hicimos un ruido de enojo al mismo tiempo ante la mención de obligación de nuevo, lo que causo que nos volteáramos a ver con cara de sorpresa y molestia. Pero inmediatamente regresamos la cara a Cleao por que emitió una pequeña risa y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa poco disimulada. _–Son lindos así, siempre he dicho que deberían de ser amigos, claro si fueran un poco menos testarudos.-_

_-Seria algo digno de ver-_ Intervino una voz en el pasillo que era nada menos que Moody que se encontraba recargado en la pared en la parte más obscura del pasillo. Yo no tenia ni la más minima idea de cómo había llegado ahí, pero si no había podido sentir a Malfoy creo que era lógico que mucho menos a Moody que era un auror. Lo que me reconfortaba un poco era que Malfoy tenia la misma cara de asombro que estaba seguro tenía yo.

_-Bueno chicos siento interrumpir su tierno intercambio-_ dijo Moody mirándonos a las manos. En ese momento recordamos que le teníamos las manos a Cleao agarradas, como era lógico nos pusimos rojos los tres y las soltamos de inmediato esperando que por la oscuridad del pasillo no se notara tanto. Moody prosiguió como si nada _-Pero creo Srita. Garland que seria bueno que nos explique un poco sobre la piedra, ya que la misión que inicia mañana depende de ella y su familia incluyéndola ha sido muy evasiva con la información al respecto y su biblioteca o por lo menos la parte de ella pública no nos aclara nada-_ Cleao empezó a abrir la boca cuando se oyó una puerta que se abría y cerraba.

_-Tiene razón creo que no estaría mal hablar al respecto y no hay mejor momento que ahora, pero será mejor que todos estén para oírlo así será mas fácil y evitaremos que mas gentes estén dispersas por la casa-_ El Sr. Garland había salido al parecer de la pared y hablaba con una amable sonrisa en el rostro. _–Me parece correcto-_ contesto Moody con cara seria. _–Entonces Mary-_ y surgió con un ploff una pequeña elfa domestica _–Los acompañara por los compañeros que le faltan y los llevara al viejo patio, Cleao ve por favor por tu abuela y venos ahí, mientras tanto los jóvenes Potter, Malfoy me acompañaran para irnos adelantando-_ Apenas Moody señalo con la cabeza su aceptación el Sr. Garland comenzó a caminar, Cleao pareció despertar de un sueño y siguió a Moody y a Mary que se encaminaban por el lado contrario del pasillo.

Al poco tiempo caminábamos por el tétrico pasillo de los cuadros, la luna entraba por las puertas y hacia ver a las personas dentro de ellos mas vivas. El Sr. Garland se detuvo casi al final y comenzó a hablar mirando a uno de los cuadros. _–Este pasillo se hace con cada generación mas largo, con cada portador se va agregando un nuevo cuadro a esta galería y esta puerta guía a donde se llevan acabo gran parte de los ritos de la piedra en esta casa, estos son los últimos tres portadores-_

Nos acercamos a ver y encontramos que en el cuadro se encontraba el Sr. Garland, pero si se miraba atentamente había ciertas diferencias entre el retrato y el verdadero en el pasillo, el cabello del hombre del cuadro era menos rizado y su ojos eran de un color café a diferencia de los ojos negros del abuelo de Cleao cuya nariz era mas larga, al retrato en los ojos se le notaba cierto aire aventurero y claramente aparecía la brillante piedra que se encontraba fuera de sus ropas de gala colgada orgullosamente en su pecho.

El Sr. Garland dio unos pasos mas cerca de la puerta y en el cuadro siguiente estaba el retrato de un hombre joven, no mas grande de 30 años su mirada estaba perdida al frente y la piedra extrañamente se encontraba medio oculta en su sencilla camisa blanca, en la mano que era visible se encontraba un pequeño ovalo dorado. Cuando nos movimos para evitar la sombra, se veía en el ovalo el rostro de una joven mujer y pude distinguir en ella algunos rasgos de Cleao, entre ellos su cabello medio ondulado aunque mas largo y marcado, su pequeña nariz y orejas.

_-El es mi único hijo Leo, el padre de Cleao y en el cuadro esta su madre Clara, era la adoración de m hijo al igual que mi pequeña nieta aunque el no logro verla después de nacida-_ Dijo esto el Sr. Garland con una voz calmada caminando inmediatamente al ultimo cuadro de la galería.

Este cuadro era distinto a todos los demás, el fondo era de una noche con una luna naranja que daba luz al fondo, con un pastizal como suelo. Al centro del retrato se encontraba una figura borrosa de cuerpo completo tenia un vestido blanco, largo y vaporoso; el cabello suelto al viento y los pies descalzos. Era Cleao, ella miraba hacia un lado y en su mano derecha se encontraba la piedra con un cordel amarrado a lo largo de su brazo. La sensación que dejaba verla ahí era de tristeza, parecía encontrarse sola, sin consuelo en toda la extensión del paisaje.

El Sr. Garland empezó a cruzar el umbral de la puerta y empezó a hablar de manera suave cuando volteo a vernos _–Ella al igual que ustedes tiene sus propios problemas, tampoco ha tenido mucho contacto con el exterior siempre ha sido muy reservada, pero todo ha sido distinto desde este verano. Parece que ustedes se preocupan por ella, se que en realidad no es algo que pueda pedirse pero si les importa, por favor cuídenla, solo ustedes pueden evitar que se derrumbe.-_

Y con esta extraña petición el abuelo de Cleao cruzo el umbral dejándonos a mí y a Malfoy ante ese cuadro.

* * *

Estábamos todos afuera en el patio que resulto ser el mismo donde yo llegue aquel verano. Después de la salida del Sr. Garland un silencio había caído sobre Malfoy y yo pero pronto salimos de el y nos encaminamos al patio.

El patio era así, una explanada no muy grande que tenía marcados varios círculos y pentagramas. En dos de los lados había paredes, en un tercero se encontraba un jardín pequeño con diversas plantas distribuidas y una media pared que cubría las escaleras que bajaban de la pequeña puerta del pasillo, desde abajo se podía ver que las ventanas del pasillo de los retratos daban a una delgada terraza que circulaba alrededor de las tres paredes del patio.

_-¿Cuantos patios tiene esta casa?-_ Empezó a hablar Ron desde a un lado de la banca donde habíamos hablado en serio por primera vez Cleao y yo. El Sr. Garland estaba al lado de una gran puerta de metal que daba a los jardines por donde salían Cleao y la Sra. Consuelo _–Ummm... no estoy seguro, Consuelo es la que sabe mas de eso-_

El Sr. Garland se puso al lado de las bancas que rodeaban una sencilla fuente de piedra y empezó a hablar.

_-La muerte es algo que siempre ha llamado la atención de la gente, será por lo inevitable o por la crueldad y dolor que trae la separación. Los magos no son la excepción, desde el principio de los tiempos se han creado cosas para vencer la muerte, o traerla a voluntad. Algunos en base al conocimiento del cuerpo como los medicamentos que curan enfermedades antes consideradas mortales, pero también al contrario como la creación de venenos._

_Pero los usuarios de la magia fueron más allá, no crearon algo físico que incluso los muggles pudieran dominar, sino algo mas propio de la naturaleza mágica, es así como surgió la maldición asesina. Los magos se dieron cuenta de que tenían que controlar y castigar a quien quitara la vida de ese modo, al igual que como lo hicieron los muggles y ahora son perseguidos de forma no muy diferente de quienes no son magos._

_Los métodos para matar han ido evolucionando y la manera de detenerlos y descubrir a los culpables también. La historia siempre unida de la vida y la muerte ha seguido su rumbo en el hombre, por que esa es su naturaleza._

_¿Pero que es lo que pasa cuando esta naturaleza se rompe? Con la creación de hechizos, pociones y diversos artefactos con el solo propósito de vivir mucho, se llega a un estado anti-natural se alarga nuestro tiempo aquí engañando a la propia vida, pero no se rompe el ciclo por que tarde que temprano la muerte llegará para todos es un llamado que no se puede evitar._

_Pero hay magos que han logrado lo impensable lo más incorrecto que puede a haber y eso es engañar a la muerte. Todos tenemos un momento de morir, todos llegaremos a esa parte del ciclo, tomar medicinas, alejarnos del peligro solo alarga el ciclo, pero quedarse siempre arraigado a este lugar sin posibilidad de continuar esa es la verdadera crueldad es lo que en verdad rompe el ciclo._

_Hay varias personas que han logrado este ruptura en la historia, y ha sido deber de la familia evitar que se den, revertir sus efectos y lograr salvar a quienes por causas ajenas se encuentran en esa posición._

_¿Quién nos dio esta obligación? La leyenda dice que fue la misma muerte quien nos nombro sus representantes y emisarios aquella quien nos dio nuestro encargo, pero también al pasar los siglos miembros de la familia han pensado que los que crearon este encargo fueron magos antiguos pon poderes magníficos que buscaban el equilibrio._

_Esta batalla ha visto pasar miles de ciclos y en ella la familia del __Seleektuum Ya´ar__ se ha hecho menos y menos, destruida por los magos que buscaban el secreto que es contrario a nuestra obligación, pero que nos fue entregado, el secreto de cómo burlar a la muerte dado por ella misma a nuestra familia en ese jade verde._

_La ultima rama de la cual somos miembros llego a la conclusión de que no importa quien nos haya dado la misión, esta es una obligación justa por lo tanto es un honor para nosotros poder cumplir con ella y hasta el ultimo miembro de nosotros honrara esta obligación._

_Lamentablemente el final esta muy cerca de suceder, ya que mi esposa, Cleao y yo somos los últimos que quedamos de la alguna vez basta familia._

_Como símbolo del pacto y para poder cumplir con el se nos fue entregada una piedra verde que es un jade y representa vida y corazón. El jade es lo que permite que se abran las conexiones con el mundo de la muerte combinada con el portador._

_Esta piedra tiene grabado el pacto y los medios para cumplirlo. Y de acuerdo a lo indicado solo habrá un portador, el portador designara a su sucesor entre la familia y si no lo hubiese designado a su muerte, será su descendiente directo quien tendrá la obligación. El grabado y el verdadero poder de la piedra solo podrán ser entendidos y usados por el propio portador._

_Por ultimo para marcar el paso del pacto de generación a generación y la llegada de un nuevo portador era necesario cumplir un ritual y que la sangre del nuevo y el viejo se mezclarán en la piedra._

_Muchos han intentado robarla, pero la piedra verde solo reacciona a los miembros de esta familia y aquellos que intentan tomar su poder sin ser los portadores encontraran a la propia muerte de manera prematura._

_Uno de esos artefactos que rompen el balance es el propio velo, este fue difundido por las civilizaciones antiguas como una forma de dar castigo a sus enemigos, ya que al cruzarlo perderás la vida pero no obtendrás el descanso de la muerte, muy al contrario las pobres almas que entran por ese arco se quedan por siempre atrapadas en el._

_Este velo es aun mas cruel, puesto que quienes lo crearon sabiendo de nuestro encargo lo hicieron de un modo en que si aquel con el poder de la piedra verde se acercara será solo un arco común y corriente y al cruzarlo será rechazado por las mismas fuerzas que atraen a los demás. Dejando así sin manera de ayudar a los caídos._

_Por mucho tiempo el arco fue un artefacto temido por los enemigos, hasta que una traición interna causo que los propios creadores cayeran bajo el poder de su propia arma. Los sobrevivientes se acercaron a la familia y pidieron su participación para ayudar a los caídos y es así como se explico el secreto de que solo los de una relación directa pueden cruzar el velo con ayuda de la piedra verde._

_En esa época un portador cruzo el velo y libero a las almas atrapadas, pero habia pasado mucho tiempo y no pudo traer de regreso a ninguno. En ese viaje descubrió que por medio del velo se podía entrar a un lugar donde se encontraba un reflejo de aquellos que cayeron por un acto mágico mortal y que por la acción de la piedra había una manera de liberar a ese lugar dejándolo vacío._

_Lamentablemente se requiere una gran fortaleza del portador para poder abrir la puerta del velo y mucha más para poder liberar los ecos y nadie mas ha podido lograr pasar aunque varios portadores lo han intentado._

_Algunos dicen que la razón del fallo es por que los que tienen una relación con los caídos no tenían la suficiente voluntad o que como sucedió en el último intento el propio portador era el interesado y eso evita que se logre cruzar con éxito. Esta es la razón por la que este verano Harry paso por tantas pruebas para ver si su voluntad era firme y sincera, el resultado se puede imaginar por que mañana se dirigirán a completar su objetivo._

_Bueno espero que con esta información les haya quedado clara cual es la obligación de la que hablamos y la razón de la existencia del velo y nuestra participación en el rescate-_ El Sr. Garlan dejo de hablar y todos mantuvimos esa mirada firme que nos daba

_-Y como sabe que Cleao es capaz de abrir el velo Sr. Garland?-_ Interrumpió Snape diciendo en voz alta una duda que había surgido en todos.

_-No hay nada seguro, pero lo que es cierto es que ella es una de las mas fuertes portadoras de la piedra ya que aun sin completar, bueno ni siquiera iniciar el ritual ella es capaz de manejar el poder de la piedra a distancia situación que no sucedía hace muchos años. Y en cuanto lo complete tendrá acceso al poder completo de la piedra.-_ Dijo el Sr. Garland con unas notas de orgullo que se notaban mientras miraba a Cleao.

_-¿Y por que esperar tanto para completar dicho ritual?-_ Intervino Hermione que tenia tímidamente levantada la mano como si estuviéramos en clase.

Cleao bajo la vista y en un signo de afecto el Sr. Garland le tomo el hombro mientras la Sra. Consuelo le tomaba la mano. _–Por que aun era muy joven para hacerlo y no había una necesidad urgente de hacerlo, Tom Riddle no representaba un peligro inminente en ese momento.- _Hermione se sintió satisfecha con la respuesta y bajo su mano.

Pero cuando parecía que eso era todo Ron en un acto poco común alzó la mano _-¿Podemos ver la piedra? Digo… si no esta mal… si no molesta…-_ Antes de que Ron pudiera seguir balbuceando Cleao se dirigió al centro de todos, parándose más cerca de Ron y metió su mano a la bolsa que aun traía en el hombro. De ella saco la cajita y la abrió. Dentro de ella en un pequeño cojín de tela estaba la misma piedra verde que yo había sostenido en mí mano este verano, pero no entendía nada, la de los cuadros era distinta con la forma de un obelisco invertido y en cambio esta era un intento de un circulo con los cortes rudamente realizados, era casi imposible de pensar que era esa la poderosa Seleektuum Ya´ar .

Al parecer Cleao noto mi sorpresa y volteo a ver a su abuelo ellos dos cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento y de pronto escuche la voz de Cleao _–Te lo explicaré luego-_ pero sus labios no se movieron, después de unos segundos entendí que me había hablado por medio de la pluma.

La mirada de todos los demás era de incredulidad ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía tener tanto poder? _–Bueno ya es tarde y si quieren cumplir con el itinerario será mejor que descansen-_ El Sr. Garland habló y Cleao cerro la cajita y regreso la piedra al bolso.

_-Si gustan seguirme los llevaré a sus habitaciones-_ dijo Mary la elfa domestica y encabezó el grupo, Cleao dijo que llegaría al cuarto con Hermione en unos minutos y se quedo en el patio con sus abuelos.

* * *

**30 de Octubre 4:00am**

Era la madrugada y nos encontrábamos en el patio de entrada a la casa, todos con nuestra ropa de viaje y capas el Sr. y la Sra. Garland además de Doña Luz se encontraban con nosotros.

_-Les deseo la mejor de las suertes y que logren salvar al Sr. Black-_ nos dijo el Sr. Garland.

La Sra. Consuelo se acerco a todos y empezó a dar paquetes con comida que había preparado y a hablar con cada uno, en esos momentos el Sr. Garland se acerco a mí. _–No te rindas joven Harry lograras todo lo que te propongas mientras pongas todo tu empeño y fe.-_ y así como si nada siguió para confirmar detalles con los demás.

Empezamos a salir por la puerta de acuerdo a lo planeado y al final quedábamos Lupin, Malfoy, Cleao y yo. Ella volteo a ver la casa y en un impulso corrió y abrazo a ambos de sus abuelos, su abuela le dio un pequeño saquito y le sonrío quitándole unas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, se me hizo raro ni en el verano había sucedido esto y eso que estaría lejos mas tiempo.

Parecía que Cleao no podía obligarse a cruzar por la puerta, una vez mas volteo y Doña Luz le dijo _–Regresa con bien aquí estaremos esperándote-_ y antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso de regreso Malfoy la tomo de la mano y la jalo por la puerta, mientras ella con su cabeza aun viendo la casa y con grandes lagrimas en los ojos veía como sus abuelos movían sus manos a manera de despedida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Cleao desapareció de la vista ya estaba en la calle con los otros.

Lupin y yo nos encaminamos a la puerta cuando ambos señores Garland se me acercaron y la Sra. Garland me dio un gran abrazo. _–Cuídate mucho Harry ha sido un placer conocerte y se que Cleao estará bien por que no esta sola, cuídamela mucho-_ Algo así había pasado el verano, bueno el abrazo y que me la encargará aunque lo de sola era nuevo, pero estaba pensando en eso cuando el Sr. Garland se me acerco y me dio un gran libro de tapas de cuero _–Este es tuyo, en este poco tiempo te has ganado la confianza de mi familia y quiero que sepas que ya formas parte de ella y esta casa te reconoce como tal, siempre mantén lo que te hace único-_ Hizo un encantamiento reductor al libro y en un acto rarísimo me dio un breve abrazo que me recordó a Sirius y me animo.

Avance por la puerta sintiéndome mas seguro que nunca en este viaje; mientras oía la advertencia de Doña Luz de que cuidara bien a su niña, exactamente igual que como me dijo en el verano. Y partí con una sonrisa en mi rostro con el solo pensamiento en mi mente de que pronto vería a Sirius, me aseguraría de eso.

* * *

**¡¡Siiii!! Esta listo este capitulo, creí que nunca terminaría pero no encontraba el punto correcto para hacerlo, tuve que poner partes que tenia en borrador en capítulos mas avanzados por que sino solo tenían lógica muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Así que resulto mucho mas largo de lo habitual.**

**En el próximo capitulo: El ritual de la piedra verde, revelaciones mas revelaciones, ¿serán ya muchas? Y es último capitulo antes de que lleguen al arco. Algo de acción por fin :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría saber si he mejorado o empeorado, ¿que les gustaría ver? y no ver por supuesto, tal vez se oiga muy patético pero por favor quiero saber de ustedes, no me iría mal algo de retroalimentación y ánimos en este mes que ha sido difícil.**

**Pero por ahora pura buena vibra por haber terminado.**

**Eol.**


End file.
